Somewhere to Belong (OUAT fanfic)
by RedPanda31
Summary: Abby has been a foster kid as long as she can remember. She never belongs and she never stays in one place for long. Then, everything changes when she gets taken to Neverland by Peter Pan's shadow. She finds that everything she ever believed was wrong. Her whole life was a lie and it really includes several very familiar storybook characters.
1. Chapter 1

I push through the crowded halls of my latest high school, my head down. I hate changing schools in the middle of the year. Everyone stares at me as the new girl, and eventually rumors begin to leak about how I am _a foster girl_. The title follows me everywhere. I hate it. But it's true. I am a foster kid. I've been one all my life. No one has ever wanted to keep me for long. They either have their own kid they love more than me or they just get sick of me. The latter more than the former, but they both happen.

At least my first week is over. Everyone will eventually lose interest in me and I can go back to blending in with the wall. At first, I made friends. I actually tried to have people like me. Then, after the fifth new school in two years, I gave up. I never stay with a family long enough, so why bother to make friends when I am just going to leave them?

I hop off the bus and trudge down the wet road to my current "home." Mrs. Delia is bustling around the kitchen on the phone in her beige business suit. She has three younger kids, all of whom are brats, and I suspect that the main reason she took me on was to get a free babysitter who won't quit for her kids. She's not that bad honesty. I've had worse, but she doesn't love me like she does her kids. She doesn't even like me. I see the way she dotes on her kids and gives them loving smiles and her full attention when they talk to her. She never looks at me like that.

I slam the door shut and Mrs. Delia looks up, "There you are Abigail. I have a business meeting at five o'clock, but Craig will be home so you don't have to watch the kids. Do your homework and clean up your room. It's getting messy. Oh, and do the dishes. They're piling up."

I nod and head to my room, even though I have no intention of cleaning it. In my opinion, Mrs. Delia is to OCD. She doesn't know when to stop cleaning. I toss my backpack on the bed and walk over to my window, opening it. It rained earlier today, so the air has that wonderful smell of wet pavement after it rains.

I lay on my bed doing my homework halfheartedly. It's pretty easy. Well, it's pretty easy for me anyway. I don't have any friends anymore, so I spend a lot of time studying or in the library. It's made me very smart. Too smart, in Mr. Judson, my last foster parent's opinion.

I come out of my room to eat dinner then go back into my room and read until bedtime. I don't bother to change into my pajamas. I stay in my Converse, skinny jeans, and sweatshirt. In the pocket of my grey sweatshirt is a picture. It is a picture of me and the Henson family, my favorite foster family. I take it out and stare at the faces grinning up at me, unaware of the tragedy that would strike them in only a month. Lightening strikes, warning me of another storm coming. I frown and close the window remembering as I always do when it storms, the worst night of my life.

When I was thirteen, I finally found a family that loved me. I had two parents that cared about me, a baby sister who i adored, and a brother my age named Jeff who quickly became my best friend. Jeff Henson was so unlike me. He was silly and always cracking jokes, not afraid to stand out. But he was also a sweet and caring guy. You could tell by the way he acted around Mia, his little sister. I finally felt like I belonged when I was around him and his family.

Then, the worst happened. On a very stormy night, Jeff, Mia, and their mom, Leah went out for a drive. They were heading to the grocery store when their car crashed. No one knows why it crashed. Jeff and Mia died instantly, Leah a few hours later. Parker, Leah's husband was such a wreck that he couldn't take care of me. So I was put back in the system.

I feel tears come to my eye when I think of Jeff. He was always so positive and cheerful, always ready to crack a joke and make me smile when I was feeling lonely. I look out the window as the rain drums down, tears I try to not shed pooling in my eyes as I miss my family.

My window suddenly bangs open and something flies through my window. I stare at it in shock. It looks like a shadow with big glowing eyes. I whimper and back away slowly, clutching the picture in my hand. The shadow grabs my arm and jerks me out my open window. We fly through the air. I am paralyzed with shock. I am being kidnapped by a flying shadow with glowing eyes. I must be dreaming. Or going crazy.

We fly through the air for hours, or at least it feels that way. I am pretty sure that I am dreaming. What other excuse could there be?

We approach an island and I stare at it in awe. We zoom through trees until we stop in some sort of camp in front of some sort of huge bonfire. The shadow drops me abruptly and I fall on my butt.

I look around. I am surrounded by boys all wearing some strange attire and holding sticks. A boy with dirty blonde hair and a green shirt, who looks around my age, seventeen or eighteen is holding pan pipes and smirking at me.

"Well, look at this boys." The boy steps toward me and I stumble back, trying to get away from him. I am really not liking that dark look on his face.

The boy chuckles darkly, "Hello, Abby. Welcome to Neverland."

I stare at him in shock. Neverland? And how did he know my name? "Don't call me that!" I snap. Only the Hensons called me Abby. I stopped going by that after Jeff, Mia, and Leah died. Speaking of them, I still have the picture in my hand. It is more crumpled than it was before, but at least I still have it.

"Why not, Abby? It's your name."

"Who are you?" I demand. "And how did I get here?"

The boy looks at me innocently, "Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter, Peter Pan


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at "Peter Pan" really starting to freak out. The scariest part of this whole thing is that I might actually believe it. I mean, what other explanation could there be? So, unless this is a dream, which I'm pretty sure it isn't. magic and Peter Pan are real. I open and close my mouth several times, unable to get any words out. So, I do what any sane person would do in my place. I run.

I'm a pretty fast runner. It's the one sport I could do when I switch houses every few months. Running is free, you can do it anywhere, and you don't need a team to do it. Every time I was feeling sad, hurt, angry, or frustrated, I would let it out by running. So, I ran a lot, because I was feeling those emotions a lot. Consequently, I'm pretty fast.

I run as fast I can, trying to get as far away from the group of boys as possible. I am sweating and shaking, the picture still clutched in my hand. I look back to see if anyone is following me and I run into a solid body. I turn around and see that I ran into a dark haired boy around eleven or twelve years old who is also panting.

"Who are you?" we both ask at the same time.

The boy answers first, "I'm Henry."

"I'm Abigail."

Henry gets up, pulling me with him. "Come on, we have to go. They're after me. Are you running from them too?" Henry starts running.

By "them" I assume that he means the Lost Boys and Peter, so I nod and start running after him. I don't get very far because I am grabbed by someone and before I can shriek, a hand clamps over my mouth.

"I'd be quiet if I were you girl. No fighting." A voice hisses in my ear. It's not Peter, so it must be one of his Lost Boys. I nod. I'm not stupid enough to try to run or fight because this boy is definitely a lot stronger than I am.

"Good." The boy stands up as do I and takes his hand off my mouth. I finally get a good look at my captor. He is tall with tan skin and dark hair and a scowl on his face.

He drags me to a clearing. There are several boys hidden behind trees. "Stay still and quiet." The boy orders me.

"Aaron, they're coming." A boy who looks a few years younger than me, maybe fourteen comes over to where I am standing with the boy whose name must be Aaron.

Aaron drags me towards a large tree. It opens and I gasp. I am pushed into the tree along with a few other boys. He sits me down, rather gently to my surprise.

"Look, I don't want to do this. We're just following Pan's orders. We're not going to hurt you. We just can't have you misleading the boy. So, when Pan tells us to come out, we're going to come out and you're going to come with us. You need to gain the boy's trust. That's all you need to do. Just cooperate and Pan will take care of you." Aaron whispers.

What do you need him for?" I ask.

A knock sounds three times on the wood.

"Get ready," Aaron stands up slightly in the small space.

"Come on, boys!" I hear Pan shout from outside the tree. Aaron grabs my arms and nods for me to go out of the tree. I see a smirking Peter and a very scared looking Henry, whose eyes widen when he sees me . I try to smile at him, but it's more of a grimace

"Let's play!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day because the last chapter was really short and I love you guys. Read & review please :)**

While Henry sleeps, I sit next to him and finger the picture of the Henson family and me. It always helps when I'm scared and right now I have never been more scared in my life. I look at our smiling faces. Mia, with her strawberry blonde hair and a big pink bow on it that she kept trying to take off, sits on a beaming Parker's lap. Leah has her arm around me and Jeff. He looks nothing like her. He looks like Parker. The same light brown hair, freckles and dimples. I stand out with my sleek black hair pulled back into a ponytail like always. The picture was taken a month before the car crash, when Jeff and I were fourteen and about to start high school. He never got the chance. I feel tears start to form in my eyes when I hear footsteps coming up behind me. I hurriedly wipe my eyes and look behind me to see Peter, a strange look on his face.

"What's that?" he asks, nodding towards the picture.

I clutch it tighter in my hand, "Just a picture."

He gently takes it out of my hand. You're wrinkling it love." He stares at the picture for a moment before waving his hand over it. It is covered in a cloud of smoke and when that disappears, the picture is now wrinkle free and in a small wooden frame. He hands it back to me.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Well come on. I have something to show you."

I look over at Henry and Peter seeing my look adds, "Don't worry. You'll be back by the time he wakes up."

I get up and follow him past the sentries at the edge of camp. When we pass a cloaked boy, he ducks and rushes away from us, heading in towards the bonfire. I look at his back. "Who's that?" I ask.

"No one." Peter replies and motions for me to hurry up. We finally get to a little area where there are several targets and a bow along with several arrows. Peter picks it the and holds it out to me. "If you are going to stay here as our Lost Girl, you're going to need to learn how to shoot."

I stare at the bow, "I can't shoot, Peter."

Peter gives me a disbelieving look, "How do you know?"

"Well, I've never tried and-"

"No excuses. Just try it. Trust me, it's exhilarating," Peter cuts me off.

I hesitantly take the bow and an arrow. Peter shows me how to hold it and how to shoot. My first arrow hits the edge of the target, shocking me. I turn to look at Peter, my eyes wide, "I actually hit it!"

He nods with a smirk, "Good, now do it again, love."

I do it again, and again, and again, until one of my arrows actually hits the bull's eye. I squeal and aim for another target, getting the bull's eye again.

I continue to shoot for a while and almost forget that Peter is here until he calls out, "We need to get back now. There's someone I want you to see.

I shrug and follow him, secretly disappointed that I can't shot more. We walk for a bit until we stop next to a large tree a little ways from camp. "Stay here. I have something to do. He'll be here in a moment."

"Who?" I ask.

"You'll see." With that he turns and leaves.

I stand there for about five minutes, starting to get really bored. I am about to give up when I look up to see the cloaked boy from before approaching me with his head down. "So, why'd Peter want me to meet you?" I ask trying not to act as curious as I really am.

"_He_ didn't want me to meet you. _I_ wanted to see you Abby." A familiar voice says. A voice I haven't heard in three years. A voice I never expected to hear again.

I gasp as the boy pushes down his hood to reveal…

"Jeff?"

"Hey, Abby." He smiles weakly.

"Jeff?" I repeat. "How are you here? You were dead. YOU WERE DEAD!"

"She was lying to us Abby. She knew about magic. She escaped the curse. She knew who you were. She didn't really love us!"

"Who are you talking about?" I shout.

"MY MOM!" he yells back.

I stare at him, not comprehending what is going on. I have so many questions. Most importantly, how is Jeff alive? And on Neverland? How is he doing as a Lost Boy? He had family that loved him! Parker, Leah, Mia, and me.

"So you never died?" I ask quietly.

He shakes his head, "No."

I start to shake and my eyes are overflowing with tears I am not going to shed. "Three years Jeff. Three years I thought you were dead! Do you know what happened to me? To Parker. He thought he lost his wife, daughter, and SON. He was so emotionally unstable that he couldn't even take care of me! I went back into the system. I cried myself to sleep for months with no mom or dad to comfort me. No little sister to make me smile when I felt like I would cry! Why Jeff? Why?"

Jeff takes a step forward as if to try to comfort me. I notice he hasn't aged a day. He hasn't changed a bit. But I have. When I lost my family, a part of me broke and there was no one there to fix it. I step back. Then, I turn and sprint as fast as I can, knowing that I was always faster than Jeff. He wn't be able to catch me. I run for a long time until I am gasping for breath and my legs are sore. I stop and lean against a tree, finally letting myself cry. I sob and hug myself. Hurt and betrayal flows through me. Everyone has left me. No one has stayed. I don't hear the voices until they are right behind me. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Who's this?" I hear a soft voice asks.

I let out a sob and turn my eyes, which are puffy and red, to her. The owner of the voice is a sweet looking woman with a black pixie cut. Behind her is a strange array of people. A leather-clad man with a hook instead of a hand. I'm going to guess that he's Captain Hook. Why not? All of reality has disappeared. A woman in a blue blazer stares coldly at me. Another woman stands next to her. She is blond and holds a sword. Last a man with dirty blonde hair is standing protectively behind the crouching woman with a pixie cut.

"You can call me Snow." The woman with the pixie cut says gently.

I wipe my eyes and stand up. While Snow might seem nice, the woman in the blazer is glaring at me.

"Why is there a girl on Neverland?" she demands.

I lean against the tree. I still haven't stopped trembling. I'm in shock. Magic is real. Leah, the closest thing I have ever had to a mom, knew that. I'm on Neverland. Jeff is alive.

"Jeff is alive." I whisper. Maybe that means Leah and Mia are too. Mia would be almost five.

"Excuse me?" the woman in the blazer snaps.

"Maybe she can tell us something about Henry. Do you know who Henry is?" the blond woman asks.

I nod, but don't say anything. For all I know, these people could be working for Pan. Trying to test me or play with my mind. Well, no need. My mind is already extremely messed up.

"Well, where is he?" The woman in the blazer demands

I shake my head, unable to speak.

"Tell me where my son is now or-"

"Regina! Don't threaten her. Look at the poor thing. She's probably scared out of her mind. What has Pan been doing to her?" Snow cuts off the angry woman.

Then it hits me. He knew. Peter knew all along. He saw the picture. He knew about Jeff and he didn't tell me. I reach into my pocket and pull out the picture. I smash the glass on the frame and rip out the picture. I rip it up angrily.

"I hate you! You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me!" I smash the frame against the tree watching in satisfaction as it breaks. I figure Peter heard me. He was probably watching me, hidden. Waiting to see my reaction. Playing with my mind. He's always playing mind games and always watching me.

Then I remember that I have an audience of five people, staring at me in probably think I'm crazy. In fact, I probably am.

I step away from them and sprint for only a few feet before I am frozen. As in a physically cannot move. Must be magic. And if I had to guess, I would say it was Regina, the angry woman in the blazer.

"We can use her. She must be important to Pan for some reason. She can help us." Yep, it was Regina.

"What if I don't want to help?" I snap. Well, at least I can talk.

"Oh, there are ways."

"Regina, you can't force her to help." Snow says.

"Please, I can't help you. He'll know and-and he'll hurt me," I whimper. I know Peter would never hurt me, but they don't and I don't trust them, so if the only way to get away is to act like a scared little girl, then so be it. I'll play a scared little girl.

"Regina let her go." As I expected, Snow isn't going to let me get hurt. Maybe she isn't that bad.

"She's lying," the blonde lady says. Great, a human lie detector.

"Come on Emma, look at her. She's a mess and when we found her she was crying her eyes out. Look at what Pan has done to her. I stay silent as Snow defends me, grateful for at least one nice person in Henry's rescue group. If they really are trying to rescue Henry. Pan only brings lost kids, like me. Why would Henry be here if he is loved by all these people?

Regina sighs and unfreezes me. I was in the middle of running when she froze me, so I fall down.

"What should we do with her? We can't send her back to Pan." A leather clad man with a hook instead of a hand speaks for the first time. I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's Captain Hook. If Peter Pan is real, then Captain Hook probaby is too.

"But if we do, she can bring us Henry. Pan probably trusts her. Obviously, she's scared of him so I'm sure she'll help us." Regina counters.

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that Regina." A familiar voice says.

We all whip around to see Peter leaning against a tree, smirking. I almost smile. He looks so relaxed for someone who has several swords and murderous glares pointing his way. But then I remember I am angry at him for not telling me about Jeff, so I glare at him as well.

He simply smiles at me, "You know you're not really angry at me, love."

I roll my eyes at him. Regina looks at me, then at Peter, thoughtful. Then, before I can even blink, she grabs me and with a wave of her hand, a sword is against my neck. Snow gasps.

I pale and choke out, "What are you doing?"

Regina looks at Peter, "Give me Henry or she dies. I know she's important."

"Regina!" Snow and the guy standing close to her gasp. Using my incredible powers of reasoning, I guess that she is Snow White and he's Prince Charming. I'm a genius, right?

The sword cuts against my throat nd I wince, wishing Peter would hurry up and get this sword off of me. I can see it in his face that he has something up his sleeve. If he doesn't hurry up and save me, I will just have to save myself. Peter wouldn't let me die though, right? I thought I trusted him, but where has trust ever gotten me?I trusted Jeff, and it turns he lied to me about being dead for years.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you Regina. I mean, you've already lost one child. Do you really want to lose another? Especially by your own hand." Peter smirks at Regina's confused expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's see. How old are you Abby?"

"Seventeen," I answer, seriously hoping this is not going where I think it is going.

"And when's your birthday?" Peter continues.

"March second." Regina gasps.

"And Regina, didn't you give birth to a baby girl seventeen years ago on March second? What a coincidence."

Regina waves her hand and the sword falls to ground. I turn to her. I have imagined meeting my birth mom several times when in particular awful foster homes. I always imagined that she would be rich and be looking for me and when I found her, she would take me home and spoil me to make up for all the years she was gone. After she apologized for leaving me and I forgave her of course. I never imagined that I would meet her on a magical island when she almost kills me.

"Well, this has been enlightening, but it's time for us to go. Come along, Abby." Peter offers me his hand.

"You don't have to go with him. You can stay with us. We'll protect you Abby." Says the woman who almost killed me a minute ago.

"Don't call me Abby. Only my family calls me that." I grab Peter's hand and squeeze it. He squeezes back.

Peter transports us to the beach. When we hit the sandy ground, I realize how tired I am. I didn't sleep the night I came to Neverland, or last night, since I was watching Henry. Peter helps me up and walks me over to a rock near the water. He sits down and I lean my head against his shoulder, yawning. We watch the sun set over the water as I drift off to sleep.

**Well that was an important chapter. We get to meet some Storybrooke characters! And Jeff's alive *dramatic gasp***


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorite, & reviewed. It makes my day whenever I get a notification!**

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

I roll over in the bed and bury my face in the pillow, mumbling, "No." Wait, a bed? Where am I? I lift my head up for a second before deciding I don't really care.

"Come on Abby!" It's Aaron, the boy from before. He tries unsuccessfully to drag me from bed.

"Well, you asked for it love," Peter's voice sounds suspiciously mischievous.

"Peter, what- Ah! What the heck was that?" I turn to face Peter and a bucket of freezing cold water is dumped on my face.

"You didn't want to wake up, so I had to resort to drastic measures." Peter says innocently.

"You are so dead!"

Aaron is laughing in the background. I turn to him and growl, "You too Aaron!"

Aaron looks slightly nervous, but Peter simply chuckles as he follows Aaron out the door. "You might want to change, love. There's some clothes in the wardrobe."

I get out of bed cussing out Peter in every bad word imaginable, dripping water as I walk. I take in my surroundings. If I had to guess, I would say I'm in some sort of tree house. It is bare except for two twin beds with a little table beside it and the wardrobe. There is a window, covered with purple curtains. I smile. Purple is my favorite color. I open the wardrobe and find a single outfit, complete with shoes and underwear. It is a pair of black tights, a long purple shirt, and black Converse, just like the ones I have at home. I also notice a hairband and I quickly pull my wet hair into a ponytail. It had somehow gotten undone in the crazy events of the last few days. Not sure where else to put them, I put my old wet clothes in the wardrobe. On my way out, I see something on the bedside table. I walk closer and see it's my picture. The one I ripped up, all in one piece and in the unbroken wooden frame.

I stare at it for a moment. Leah is smiling brightly and she looks happy. What was Jeff talking about? Did she know that my mom is Regina? How did she know? Also, what are storybook characters doing in America? I know I was born in a place called Storybrooke, Maine. That was all I knew about my birth until now. I have so many questions and so few answers. I know that the place to start is with Jeff.

I climb down the ladder and hop on the ground intending to find Jeff. I see him and a group of other Lost Boys throwing knives at a each other and laughing. I hear someone come up behind me and I don't turn around as I say, "That looks a little violent."

"It is, love. Some boys have lost multiple fingers. But they don't mind. It's the price of the game." A familiar accented voice says.

I twirl around to face Peter and frown when I see what he is wearing. Henry's blue coat and scarf. "What are you wearing?" I ask. It's strange to see him in normal clothes, but I have to admit, he is just as hot. _Wait, what?_

He smirks, "You don't like it?"

"It's- it's just different."

"Well, now that you're done critiquing my wardrobe, it's time to go."

"Where?"

"Oh, you'll see. You will need your bow and arrows by the way." They appear in his hands and he gives them to me. I examine the arrows, coated in something black.

"What is on the arrows?" I ask.

"Dreamshade." Petetr doesn't offer any further explanation, so I put the arrow back with the others, careful not to touch the dreamshade.

I follow Peter and several Lost boys to an area that looks like an abandoned camp.

"Stay hidden and wait for my signal," Peter tells us. "They will be here any moment now."

I stand behind the tree ready with my bow. Am I ready for this? This is my second time using a bow, and while I got pretty good at it yesterday, I hardly think I'm good enough to do this. Peter turns around with his back to the direction I hear voices from.

I hear Emma first, "Hold on, is that…Henry!"

Peter turns around, "Hi Emma."

"Where the hell is Henry?"

Peter starts walking, his hands still clasped in front of him, "You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form, I expect more from _you, _Captain."

"Aye, and you'll get it." Captain Hook growls.

"Give me Henry!" Emma demands, and I roll my eyes. Does she actually expect Peter to just give Henry to her? He obviously is keeping him from them for a reason.

"Sorry, can't." Peter doesn't sound sorry at all as he continues, "Don't you know? Cheaters never win."

With that, the Lost Boys and I come out of hiding, whooping. I aim my bow. Hook warns them of our dreamshade laced arrows as they prepare for a fight. I feel almost guilty for a second until I remember that Regina abandoned and almost tried to kill me. According to Peter, she is the Evil Queen from Snow White and has killed countless people. And the others, Henry's birth mom, adoptive mom, grandparents, and Hook, who knows why he's here, obviously abandoned him. I remind myself that they are the enemy.

I let my arrows fly and Prince Charming deflects them with his sword_. Impressive_, I think.

I shoot an arrow towards Snow, wincing with guilt. Peter didn't say they would die from the dreamshade. I hope it doesn't kill. With a name like dreamshade, it probably isn't too dangerous.

"Mary Margaret!" Prince Charming shoves Snow out of the way and my arrow nicks him instead. It doesn't look too bad. He won't die from a little scratch.

I watch as Emma tackles a boy I haven't met yet. "Where's Henry? Where is he?" she demands, putting a knife to his throat. This convinces me that she shouldn't be around Henry. Although, I'm not quite sure Peter is the best influence, based on all the fighting going on around here. I'm not sure of anything right now.

Emma stares at the boy for a minute before getting off him. Peter whistles and we all come to him.

Peter steps toward Emma and with a final warning and we leave.

When I get back to camp, I see Jeff near the fire. I march over to him, yank him up by the cloak and drag him to outside of camp.

"Tell me what you know." I demand.

Jeff looks at me sadly, "Everything was a lie Abby. She knew about magic. That's why she fostered you. She wanted your magic for herself. Remember that time you got pneumonia? And how you felt all weak afterwards? That was her taking your magic. It was all a lie!"

I shake my head, refusing to believe that the one time I finally felt loved by a foster family was all a lie. Jeff is wrong. He is lying. He can't be right. No. But I see the heartbroken look on his face. His own mother was lying to him.

I stand up, "I-I- I can't-" choking back a sob, I run away and strait into Peter. He looks at Jeff behind me then back to me. He wraps his arms around me and I sob into his chest. He waves his hand and we appear in the treehouse, sitting on my bed.

"She lied to me Peter. I thought I finally found someone who actually loved me. A place where I actually belonged. But they lied to me. Leah lied. Jeff lied," I whimper.

"Don't worry, love. You belong here, on Neverland. You can trust us."

I sniffle and untangle myself from his arms, "I want to go for a run." Running was what kept me sane when I was living in different foster homes.

Peter nods, "Check the wardrobe. It gives you whatever clothes you need."

I walk over to the wardrobe and open it. In it is a pair of running shoes, my size, a t-shirt, and pair of running shorts. "Cool," I say.

Peter smiles softly and gets up, "Just leave your clothes in the wardrobe." With that, he leaves, closing the door behind him.

After I change and lace up my running shoes, I walk out of camp. No one stops me or questions me. Aaron grins at me before throwing a knife onto a target carved into a tree, hitting the bulls eye. I roll my eyes. Showoff.

When I start to run, I have no idea where I am going. While I have been running a lot this week, I haven't paced myself at all, causing me to be very sore, so it hurts to run. I pace myself this time and I run for about half an hour until I find myself at the beach.

The setting sun glints against the water and the sky is an array of reds and oranges. I take off my shoes and socks and approach the glistening water. My feet hit the cool water and I wade in until I am almost waist deep. The water is refreshing on my aching muscles.

I stay in the water until it is nearly dark. I finally get out and put my shoes back on. I only make it about a foot into the forest when I realize that I have no idea where I am going. I groan and start stumbling blindly around the forest, hoping that I might be able to figure out how to get back to camp. It gets dark quickly and I trip over a ton of vines and tree roots. I let out an angry groan when I trip over a tree root for the thousandth time and a large and heavy tree branch lands on my, trapping me.

"Argh! Seriously?"

"Having trouble, love?" I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound of Peter's voice. How does he manage to always sneak up on me?

"You! Get over here and help me."

"You could always say please." Peter is enjoying this way too much.

I let out a frustrated growl, "Peter Pan, you get over here and help me right now!"

"Why don't you help yourself, love?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Magic, Abby. It's in your blood."

"I don't have magic!" I snap.

"Have you ever done anything strange? Something you can't explain?"

I think about that for a moment, "Well… there was this one time at the Dougherty's. They had a son, Eric, and he was teasing me and I got really angry. The next thing I know, the glass I'm holding explodes but I don't get any cuts. And then at Mr. Judson's hid dog got angry at me and was chasing me, and it was right on my heels, then all of a sudden it was like, a quarter mile away. I didn't have any clue how it happened."

Peter crouches in front of me and his face is illuminated by the moonlight. "That was your magic. It's fueled by your anger. You get it from your mother."

"I don't have any magic anymore Peter. Leah took it all. Jeff said so."

"Leah didn't take all your magic. She can't get it all out of you. It's part of your blood. It will always be there. Use it."

"I can't Peter. I've never done magic. I don't know how!"

"Just focus all your thoughts and energy on moving that tree branch," Peter orders.

I try halfheartedly, not expecting it to work. "It's not working!"

"You can do it Abby. I believe in you."

He believes in me. He knows I can do it. I concentrate harder, willing the tree branch to move off of me. I squeeze my eyes shut and I feel the tree branch to slowly slide off of me.

I jump up and hug Peter. "I did it! I actually did magic!"

"I knew you could do it." I can practically hear Peter smirking.

"Will you teach me more magic? Like, right now." I ask Peter.

He chuckles, "Not right now. You need sleep." He transports us to the treehouse, into my room. He's right. I do need sleep. Now that the excitement has worn off, I am exhausted. He lays me down on the bed and tucks me in. I am practically asleep when he whispers goodnight and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

**I know Abby should have figured out the whole dreamshade thing, but she wouldn't shoot someone if she knew what it was so I had to do it. Sorry :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think I'm going to do two updates a day here until I am caught up to where I am on . That shouldn't take long, though. Plus school's starting on Monday, which means less time to write :( ****Also, this chapter has some dialogue from OUAT. That's not mine.**

I wake up the next morning feeling better than I have all week. I am not tired and I wasn't woken up by having a bucket of freezing water dumped on me. That's a definite plus.

I skip to the wardrobe and open it to see what I am wearing today. A tight black tank top and black leggings. As for shoes, there is a pair of black running shoes, different ones from yesterday. There is also a denim jacket, which i slide on. When I finish changing, I hurry down the ladder, hoping to get some more practice with my bow. I have to admit, it is really fun and I am getting pretty good at it. It also feels familiar, like I've done it before.

When I step onto the ground, I see Henry fighting with another boy. With an actual sword. The Lost Boys and Peter are whooping and cheering him on. My eyes widen and I march over to Peter. "What is he doing?"

Peter glances at me, "Having fun, love. Ever heard of that?"

I scowl, "That looks dangerous. Someone is going to get hurt!"

As I say this, Henry slashes the boy's cheek with his sword. I gasp. Sweet innocent little Henry just hurt someone with a sword! I look worriedly from Henry to Peter, wondering what kind of influence the older boy is on Henry.

At least Henry looks sorry, which eases my worry just a bit. Until Peter tells him that as a Lost Boy, he doesn't need to apologize. The Lost boys start cheering for Henry and I wince as all the regret vanishes from Henry's face. What is Peter doing to Henry?

I walk out of camp, wanting to get away from Peter and Henry. A Lost Boy at the edge of camp tries to stop me, but I silence him with a glare and continue on. I hear male voices and I pause. It sounds like Hook and Charming. Wonderful. Just who I wanted to see. I pause and stay still trying to hear what they are saying.

"…It means you are going to die in a or so anyway." Hook says and I clamp my hand ver my mouth to keep from gasping. Charming is going to die? I get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach when I think of that arrow I shot him with. Is that what's going to kill him? It must be. I was so stupid to think it wouldn't hurt him.

I roll my eyes as Charming warns Hook to stay away from Emma. Then, Charming tries to punch Hook, but falls unconscious instead. I wince and try to ignore the guilt gnawing away at me. _I_ did that. _I_ shot the arrow. When Charming wakes up, I breathe out a sigh of relief.

Hook demands that Charming let him see "it" and all my hopes that it wasn't my arrow that is killing him are dashed when I see all the black veins coming from where my arrow nicked him. I hold back a sob as I sprint away from them, stumbling around in the jungle. It's my fault. He's going to die. Hook said so. He has he has hours left till the dreamshade reaches his heart. He's going to die and it's all my fault.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault!" I wail.

I stumble through the forest, trying to stop crying. I cry way too much now. I had always prided myself on the fact that no matter how horrible my life got in all the different foster homes, I never cried. Well, I have been doing a lot of crying lately.

I wipe my eyes furiously_. I will not cry_, I tell myself. _I will not cry_. I slow down attempting to calm myself. Someone will find me. Aaron or Peter, or maybe Felix, Peter's right hand man who really doesn't seem to like me.

Walking through the forest, I see something strange. It looks like a wild boar. I didn't know they had them here. Well, now that I think about it, it makes sense. What have I been eating in those stews that the boys make? I don't pay attention, I just eat it. I have had to eat some pretty nasty things in some foster homes, so it's not too bad.

I step closer and closer when I hear a thwack of an arrow hitting something. A net falls on top of me and three woman come out. Guess who it is? Snow, Emma, and Regina. Snow points her bow at me as I struggle to get out of the net. I try to use magic, but I can't.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to start a war with _Pan_?" I sneer at the last word. I hate to call him that. I much prefer Peter.

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son." Emma glares at me.

I shove the net off of me as Regina says calmly, "But that doesn't make you our enemy." She puts out her hand and something appears in it.

I stand up, "What's that?"

"Chocolate. I thought you might like the taste of something sweet." I make a mental note to learn that trick. It would be awesome to be able to just poof a piece of chocolate into my hand every time I want it.

"We don't want to hurt you." Emma says, and I snort. Yeah right.

"We just need you to deliver a message to Henry," Emma continues.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them. Now we're here. We can help- not just Henry, all of you. We can get you home."

Regina hands me the chocolate and I take it and sniff it, inhaling the chocolaty scent. As much as I want to eat it, I can't. I take it and throw it into the bushes.

"Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home. None of us do."

Emma points her sword at me, "Pan's a monster."

"No he's not! It's too late anyways. Henry is a Lost Boy now. He belongs." I wince as I say the last sentence. Does he really belong? Peter thinks so and I trust him, but does Henry really belong here? Maybe these people actually do love him. Maybe my birth mom did find a child to love. A child that wasn't me. That sends a wave of anger into me as Emma shoves me against a tree.

"Your boy is vicious. He hurt a boy, cut him on the cheek with a sword! And I saw his face. No regret. He really is a Lost boy now."

Emma scowls abut before she can do anything, Snow pushes her off of me, whispering, "Don't let her get to you."

"Move aside." Regina demands as she marched toward me.

"Why?" Snow asks.

"So I can rip her heart out." My eyes widen at Regina's statement. She is about to rip out her own daughter's heart. I decide right then and there that I will not let her get t Henry.

"Then she'll do exactly what we want," Regina continues.

"Your own daughter, Regina? This is _not _how we do things." Snow insists. "Emma, we can find another way to get to Henry."

"Really?" Regina turns to Emma. "And what do you think, Emma?"

"I think we need to talk to our son."

"We can't do this. That is brutal!" Snow exclaims. At least she has a conscience.

"I know, but she can." Emma practically drags a sobbing Snow away from Regina and me.

"Emma!" Snow struggles to get out of Emma's grasp.

"Do it Regina!" Emma grunts.

Regina pushes up her sleeve and approaches me. I stare at my mother, terrified.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispers.

Regina at least looks a little guilty as she shoves her hand inside my chest, taking out my beating, red heart. I groan. It hurts so much. Like a million daggers stabbing me in the chest.

Emma and Snow continue to hold onto each other, their backs turned. I can even hear Emma sniffling.

I am completely under Regina's control as I follow her to where Emma and Snow are standing. Guilt contorts their faces. Regina pulls a compact mirror out of her pocket and opens it. She opens it and snaps it in half, handing my one half.

"We are going to talk to him."

I shuffle through camp towards Henry, noticing that Peter is not here. I stop when I reach Henry, and tap him on the shoulder.

He turns around, "Oh, hi Abby."

"I came to deliver a message," I say. Well, Regina tells me to say.

"Your family is here. They're on the island trying to find you." Regina continues in my voice.

I hand Henry the mirror and walk away, standing a few feet away from Henry as he talks to his family.

I see Peter coming and I watch him out of the corner of my eye. Maybe he'll notice the fact that I don't have a heart in my body at the moment and someone is controlling me. Maybe.

He doesn't Henry tosses the mirror to the side and Regina has me come back to her. She replaces my heart.

"Thank you. And I'm very sorry." She waves her hand over my head and everything turns black.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry guys for accidentally reposting chapter five instead of posting chapter 6. Here's the real chapter 6. Thanks to AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal for pointing that out.**

When I wake up, I am confused. How did I get here? Last I remember, I was running away from Hook and David after I found out that he's dying. And it's all my fault. I get up, frowning. I must have hit my head or something when I was running. Now I am even more lost than before, and I have no idea how to get back to camp. I groan. I need a map of this place or something. I find something that looks like a trail, so I follow it, deciding that I can't get any more lost than I am now.

After a while, I figure Peter will come looking for me, and it won't take him long to find me. He always seems to know where I am. It's kind of creepy actually. After wandering for about an hour, I give up and plop down on a rock to wait for someone to find me. That's when I decide that as soon as I see Peter, I am going to demand a map of this place so I don't have to rely on other people to get around.

I wait on the rock. The wind whistles and I shiver, glad for the jacket the wardrobe had provided. It's as if the wardrobe knew I would need it. Who knows? Maybe it did. It's a magical wardrobe.

"I'm going to need to teach you how to get back to camp. This is getting tiring." For probably the first time, Peter's voice doesn't startle me.

I don't turn around, "Or you could just give me a map."

"Now where would be the fun in that? I'm going to teach you how to find people. Starting with me."

I sigh and get up, "Alright. Let's do it, then."

Peter walks over to me and stares at me for a moment, "Find me." With that, he disappears.

I twirl around in a full circle, wishing for a little more instruction on how to actually go about finding people. I close my eyes and listen. Leaves scuttle across the ground beneath me as a big gust of wind blows by. A twig snaps and I swivel towards it. No one is there.

"You're not doing it, love," Peter's voice sounds behind me.

I turn around, growling in frustration. He's not there of course. "Maybe it's because you suck as a teacher!"

Peter doesn't reply.

I squeeze my eyes shut and think about Peter. _Peter, Peter, Peter. Find Peter_, I chant in my head. I focus on him and I sense something. Like a tug, pulling me in a direction. Towards Peter. I grin and open my eyes. I follow the tug. It's getting stronger and stronger. My grin widens. I am so close. Then, the tug gets fainter and changes direction.

"That's not fair!" I yell at Peter.

"Part of the game, love."

I roll my eyes and follow the tug again, going at a faster pace towards a large tree. Same as last time, he disapears as soon as i get near him.

"You have to let me catch you at some point!" I shout, but I am secretly enjoying this game.

When i feel the pull towards a large srub, I start running and I find him, smirking behind the bush. I grin triumphantly. "Found you."

"That you did. Now, let's find someone else."

"Who?"

"How about the Savior?"

"Emma? No way!"

"You need to practice on other people." My bow appears in Peter's hands and I gasp. "Find Emma and you'll get this back."

I glare at him, "That's blackmail!"

Peter shrugs, "Whatever you want to call it, love."

I seethe, but turn away from Peter and close my eyes, focusing on the blonde woman I have only met a few times. The last time I saw her, I shot Prince Charming, who is her father, according t Henry. And now he's dying.

I feel a tug again, but it's different from the pull to Peter. It's more reluctant, but it's still there. I follow it, walking for a long time until the pull is very strong and I can hear voices.

I walk out of the trees to find Emma, Hook, Snow, a man I've never seen and Charming, standing outside of a cave. Wait, Charming? Shouldn't he be dead. Hook said he had a few hours, and judging by the light, it's been a lot longer than just a few hours.

"You're alive!" I gasp.

All five people turn to face me, weapons drawn.

"I'm so sorry Charming! I didn't know it was going to kill you! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I sob.

They relax. Emma and Snow exchange a guilty look. "We're sorry too, Abigail." Snow says.

I frown, confused, "For what?"

Snow opens her mouth, but Emma cuts her off, "Never mind. So, why are you here?"

Great question. I can't just tell them that Peter blackmailed my with my bow to use my magic to find Emma, so I say the first thing that comes to mind. And it's pretty much true.

"Everyone's lying to me. My mom stole my magic. My brother pretended to be dead for three years. Peter knew about Regina. I can't trust anyone and I'm scared."

It worked like a charm. Everyone's faces soften.

"What are you talking about? Who stole what magic and what brother are you talking about?" Emma asks kindly.

I don't want to answer at first, but I change my mind. I really need to vent. "I've been in the foster care system my whole life. It took thirteen years for me to finally find a home and a family that actually wanted me. It lasted for a year, but it was all a lie. Mia, the baby, Leah, our mom, and Jeff, my brother, all got into a car accident and died. Well, I thought they died, but guess what? Jeff is alive and well here. On Neverland. And Leah, she didn't even love me like I thought she did. She was a fairy and she just wanted my magic. She stole almost all of it, bit by bit. I got so sick after I had been living with them for a year with "pneumonia." Turns out it was Leah, taking away the magic I got from Regina!"

"You're safe with us." The man says. "We won't let anyone hurt you, especially not Pan."

_Well that's the thing. Everyone __**but**__ Peter has hurt me_, I almost say, but I think better of it. But, I do need to get out of here. "Thanks, but, I ,uh,need to find Jeff." With that, I spin around and start running away from them, using my magic to find Peter.

It doesn't take long, he's close by. I find him sitting on a rock in the clearing where I practiced shooting with my bow and arrows. I smile and skip over to him, taking my bow and quiver of arrows out of his hand, "Thank you."

I notch an arrow into the bow and aim, frowning when the arrow doesn't hit the bull's eye. I notch anther arrow and aim for the target again. It misses its mark. I groan.

"You're just tired, love. Get some sleep. You've earned it."

I put the bow down and look at Peter. "First, tell me how David is alive when I shot him with a _deadly poison_!"

"Oh, that. Hook knows a cure." Peter shrugs and gets off the rock, offering me his hand, which I take shyly.

"Also, who's that guy with them?" I figure Peter knows. No one gets on the island without him knowing.

"Neal."

"And what fairy tale character is he?"

"Rumplestiltskin's son."

"Oh…"

Peter leads me to camp and up the treehouse. I collapse on the bed, not even bothering to take off my shoes. Peter rolls his eyes and walks over to the bed. He sits on the corner and unties my black running shoes, putting them in the mahogany wardrobe.

"Goodnight Abby."

"Night."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Abby." I hear a voice._

_ "__Abby!" The voice is louder, more insistent._

_ "__Listen, Abby, I need you to remember me! He separated us. He took your memories. Only you can remember and only you save me!" The voice if female, I know that much, and it seems vaguely familiar, but I can't place it. _

_"__Please Remember me, Abby."_

I wake up, confused. What was that? A dream? It didn't seem like one to me. Who was that woman? And what does she mean only I can get her back. I am so confused. I sigh and walk over to the curtained window and push back the purple curtains. The Lost Boys have finally gone to sleep, so it must be early morning, but Peter is awake, sitting in front of the fire. I redo my ponytail but don't bother to change. I slip out of the treehouse, barefoot and walk over to where Peter is staring thoughtfully at the fire.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks, not turning from the fire.

"Something like that," I plop down beside him. "Do you _ever_ sleep? You don't seem to."

Peter smirks and doesn't say anything. I am not as annoyed by the cocky smirk he always has plastered on his face. It's cute. _Wait what?_ _No, Peter is not cute,_ I try to tell myself. _Yeah, right_, a little voice says in my head.

I clear my throat and try to push these thoughts out of my head. "So, I have a question…"

"I'm sure you do." Peter smirks.

I slap his arm lightly, "It's about magic. Can people erase memories? And if someone erases your memories, how do you get them back?"

Peter turns away from the fire to face me, "Why do you want to know?"

"Umm…" I don't think telling him about my dream is the best idea at the moment. "I was just , uh, wondering."

Peter raises his eyebrows, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!" I say too quickly.

"_Abby_."

"Well, I had this dream, at least I think it was a dream, and it was this lady and she just said that some guy took my memories and I have to remember and I'm the only one who can save her."

Peter is now frowning at me, "Do you know who the voice belongs to?"

I shake my head, "No, but I think I've heard it before. I-I don't know. Peter, what's going on?"

Peter stands up and starts pacing, mumbling to himself. His head suddenly snaps up and he turns to me, "Stay here. I'll be right back," With that, he disappears into thin air.

Of course I don't listen. I've never seen Peter like that and it's weird. He is always so cocky and confident, like he knows exactly what is going on and what is going to happen. Never worried. Well, he sure looked worried just now.

I use my newly found magical skills to find him. I sense the now familiar tug and follow it. He is standing in front of an older man, scowling.

"How is she doing it?" He growls.

"Who is doing what.?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Quite the contrary. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Abby. Kaitlin's talking to her. She's going to remember." Peter seethes.

A look of recognition dawns on the man. "Oh, _her_. Yes, I see. Well, I can't stop her from getting her memories back, if that's what you want. She needs to remember."

"Why do you want her to remember? They will ruin everything." Peter demands.

"Why should I tell you?"

I decide to make my presence known, "Please, I need to remember. Will you help me?"

The man strolls over to me, "Who do we have here?"

He places a hand on my chin and examines my face. I try hard to not flinch, "I'm Abigail."

"Yes, Abigail Mills."

I frown at him, "That's not my last name."

"Oh, yes it is. You just don't remember it. Now _Abby_, can you remember your first family?"

"You mean the Burkes?"

"No dearie, before the Burkes. Tell me, does the name _Kaitlin _mean anything to you? Kaitlin Mills?"

Peter gasps, "No!" I give him a confused look before turning to Rumpelstiltskin and shaking my head.

"Oh, yes, Kaitlin and Abbigail Mills, the inseparable twins. Inseparable for a long time. Until a certain someone decided that you couldn't be together. Your powers combined, rival that of Peter Pan. And the Dark one. Separate, you are not much harm. So, a decision was made and a girl was sent away. You were chosen, Abby. Luck, I suppose." I stare at Rumpelstiltskin in shock as he turns to Peter and continues, "Or was it luck, Pan? I don't know? There wasn't perhaps a prophecy involved was there?"

I turn to Peter, trying to read his face, but it is expressionless. He doesn't acknowledge Rumpelstiltskin's words.

"How do I get my memories back?" I demand.

Rumple turns to face me, gazing directly into my eyes as he whispers, "Katie-Cat"

My eyes widen as everything fades. I crumple to the ground, feeling a strong pair of arms catch me just before everything is black

_"__Come on Katie-Cat! I know you're in there." I peek behind a tree to find a giggling little girl, around ten years old. She has long blonde hair and her blue eyes are sparkling. Her pale skin is covered in freckles. _

_ "__You found me Abby!" the little girl giggles._

_ "__Now let's go find Rufio!" I exclaim. _

_We stand up and start running around. The blonde girl stops and closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them and points toward a large rock, her finger over her lips._

_"I think he's behind the rock," I hear. But the girl's lips don't move. It's like she's talking in my mind. I nod and we creep towards the large rock._

_ "__Found you!" We shout together and Katie-Cat tackles a dark haired teenager crouching behind the rock._

_He laughs, "You sure did." He grabs us and begins to tickle us. We giggle and squeal, yelling, "Stop it Rufio!"_

_ "__On one condition," the Rufio grins. "You knock Felix out and let _**_me_**_draw on his face this time."_

_Katie-Cat and I exchange grins, "Deal."_

_ "__How should we knock him out this time?" Katie ask, grinning mischievously._

_ "__Knock who out?" We all jump and turn around to see Peter behind us, three identical guilty looks on our face._

_Rufio clears his throat, "Umm…"_

_ "__Felix has been too grumpy lately. We thought he could use some…cheering up." Katie-Cat beams at Peter, looking like a perfect angel._

_Peter raises his eyebrows, but doesn't comment. _

_ "__Peter, will you teach us magic today? I want to learn how to make things disappear, like you did with my bow and quiver!" I pout._

_Peter smirks, "We'll see Abby. First, I need to do something. Go bug Felix for a while."_

_Katie-Cat smirks deviously, "Let' s go find Felix."_

I wake up in my room in the treehouse. Or was it just my room? I look at the other bed. Sitting on it is Peter, staring worriedly at me. I stare at him for a second, before whispering, "Katie-Cat.

Tears begin to form in my eyes, and Peter's gaze softens. I wrap my arms around him as a two twin tears trace their way down my face. He holds me in his arms and I lay my head against his chest. "Katie-Cat," I repeat softly.

Peter nods and gently wipes the tears from my cheeks. I look up at him, my eyes shining with unshed tears. He smiles sadly at me before leaning down and kissing me. It surprises me and for a moment I am still, but then I begin to kiss him. back My arms wrap around his neck and for just a moment, I forget about Katie-Cat and Rumpelstiltskin. All I can think about is Peter's lips on mine. We pull back and I stare at Peter for a moment.

Peter relaxes when he sees that I'm not angry. We hold each other's gazes for a long moment, silent.

I break the silence, "Where is she? Katie-Cat. She's really my sister, Kaitlin ,isn't she?"

Peter nods, "What did you remember?"

"We were little, probably ten, and we were looking for someone- Rufio. It was like a game. Katie used her magic and found him. We were talking about knocking out Felix and drawing on him. Then you came… and that's it."

Peter smiles softly, "Rufio got you two into so much trouble. But you were the real troublemaker of the group. It was your idea to start knocking Felix out and draw funny faces on him. He never got angry at you though. Everyone loved you. Abby and Katie, the troublemakers of the island."

I remember now. Just bits and pieces. Things like drawing on Felix's face, or getting into trouble with Rufio. Everyone loved the two of us, especially Katie. She was the sweet one. Peaceful, quiet, and caring. Everything I am not. We are really like night and day, even in looks. My skin is flawless, no freckles, and my hair sleek and dark. Not at all like Katie's wavy blonde hair.

I don't remember everything, but I do know that I miss her. "Where is she Peter? I have to see her!"

Peter winces, "You can't, love."

"Why not?" I demand.

"Because she's being kept by Rumpelstiltskin. He has one, I have the other!"

"What do you mean, 'he has one, you have the other'? You made some sort of deal as to who can have us? What is wrong with you?"

"A prophecy, you two together will kill me or Rumpelstiltskin when you are seventeen. We were only going to keep you apart for that long. I didn't want to do it, love, but one of you would die, too. Me, you, Rumple, Katie-Cat. Two will die, two will live. I couldn't let that happen, Abby!"

"Why would we kill you?" I ask.

"You don't know the real me, Abby. You only know a part of me. You don't want to know the rest."

I reach out and grab his hand, "I would never kill you Peter. I just couldn't."

Peter flinches but doesn't pull away. "You can talk to her," He finally says. "Telepathic connection. I put it on you while you were on Neverland. That was before I erased your memories. I didn't think you would be able to use it without your memories."

I feel tears pooling in my eyes, "It was you? You took away my memories? You took away my sister? You put me in the foster system? How could you? I trusted you Peter! I thought you cared about me. But it turns out you were just trying to save your own skin. I-I-"

I burst into sobs and run out of the room. I run past Aaron and Felix who look at me bewildered. Jeff tries to stop me, but I push him away and keep on sprinting. I use my magic to find a tug and run towards it. I was wrong. I told Emma and Neal and everyone that Peter wouldn't hurt me, but I was wrong. All of the hurt in my life was caused by him. Every last bit. Tears stream down my face as I run towards Regina, my mother. I hope she might have answers. Maybe they'll take me back with them. Henry said that they live in Storybrooke, Maine. If that's where Rumple lives, and I'm pretty sure he does, that's must be where Katie is.

_It was Peter, Katie-Cat_, I wail in my head, hoping my twin will hear me_. I will find you Katie-Cat. I'll remember. I promise._

In response, I am hit with another memory.

"_I can't do it Peter!" I stomp my foot angrily. _

_ "__Yes you can, Abby," Peter insists._

_I squeeze my eyes shut and concentrate on a location, several feet from where Peter and I are standing. Kaitlin is already standing there, a triumphant grin on her face. I focus all my energy on that spot and an instant later, I am standing in that exact spot._

_ "__You did it! I knew you could!" Katie squeals and wraps her arms around me._

_I roll my eyes but hug her back, "Hey, how about we sneak up on Rufio? We haven't scared him recently. He's getting lazy."_

_Kaitlin grins in reply, "Definitely."_

I snap awake and sit up, feeling the goose egg forming on my head. Peter didn't catch me this time, so it hurt. As I run my hand across the bump, a strange shimmering sensation goes through it and I feel it disappear. I gasp. I just healed myself! When did I learn that? That skill would have come in handy so many times in the past few years. Like the time I sprained my ankle chasing after Mr. Judson's little but feisty dog.

I get up, deciding to try what I practiced in the memory. Transporting myself to Regina. I don't expect it to work, but it does. I appear on a beach in front of a huge skull shaped rock. Regina, Emma, and Neal are standing on the beach, looking frustrated.

I hurry over to them. They stare at me in shock.

"Abigail?" Emma asks, astonished.

I nod and turn to Regina, "I need answers now. I have to-"

Regina cuts me off, "Not now. Pan and Henry are inside Skull Rock right now and Henry is about to give Pan his heart. The heart of the truest believer. And it's going to kill Henry."

After all I have learned about Peter, you would think I wouldn't be surprised about Peter's newest act of evil, but I am shocked. I hadn't thought Peter would go that far. Taking innocent little Henry's heart. "No!" I choke out.

Regina nods, "I am really sorry Abigail. You deserve answers and I will give them to you _after _we save Henry. Now, you have magic, correct?" I nod and she continues, "Then you can help us. We need to create an eclipse so we can get through Pan's barrier. Just follow my lead."

I stand next to my mom, who gives me the slightest smile. Maybe she isn't that bad. She obviously cares about Henry. Maybe she can learn to love me too. And Kaitlin of course when we find her.

We create the solar eclipse and rush into Skull Rock. Not a very creative name if you ask me, but it fits. We rush up the stairs and when I see Henry standing in front of Peter holding his heart in his hand, I gasp. Peter and Henry turn to us and I see a flash of pain cross Peter's face before he puts back on his emotionless mask. As I approach an enormous hourglass with a base of what looks like a ton of skulls piled on top of each other. A wave of blistering pain slams through me and I sink to the ground, moaning. I try to stay awake, but I am overwhelmed with memories. All of them of Peter, Kaitlin, and Neverland. I sink to the ground once again.

**So, school started again and already, I am swamped with homework and Odyssey of the Mind, plus my grandpa's in the hospital, so I will have less time to write and update. I'll try to update as often as possible, but I can't make any promises. Maybe every few days. We'll see. Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"__Just stand right here girls," Peter points to the hour glass oon Skull Rock, a guilty expression on his face. _

_ "__What's wrong Peter?" Kaitlin asks, concerned._

_ "__Nothing, Katie Cat. Nothing at all." Peter replies, plastering his trademark smirk on his face. But it looks forced._

_He places a hand on top of each of our heads and I feel a stinging. I hiss in pain and frown at Peter. "That stings. What was that for?"_

_ "__A protection spell," Says nonchalantly._

_We stop in front of the hour glass and Peter waves a hand in front of Kaitlin's face. She slumps forward and Peter catches her. I gasp. "Peter! What did you do to her?"_

_ "__It's to protect you, both of you. He places his hand on Kaitlin's head and closes his eyes, concentrating. After a moment, he takes his hand off and turns to me. Kaitlin still lies on the floor, unconscious. I gape Peter, scared of him for one of the first times since I came to Neverland. Peter had always protected us._

_He takes a step closer to me and I stumble away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you Abby."_

_I shake my head and try to use my magic to stop him. It doesn't work without. I gasp, wondering why my magic isn't working. Peter freezes me and stands in front of me. I try to unfreeze myself as I have before, but it doesn't work._

_ "__It's alright Abby. You're going to be okay." _

_I can't do anything as he waves a hand over my head. I am unconscious, but I don't fall because Peter froze me. All of my memories are sucked out until my mind is empty. Peter fills it with fake memories and I wake up in the Burke's house._

"How much time do we have?" I wake up to hear Charming's voice. I sit up immediately and notice that I am lying next to Henry on a makeshift bed.

"Maybe an hour until the preservation spell wears off." Regina answers before turning to me.

"Are you alright?" She asks, concerned.

I nod, "Yeah. What happened to me?"

"I could ask you the same thing. As soon as you saw that hour glass you passed out. We brought you here after Henry gave his heart to Pan." Regina says.

"I got my memories back. Peter erased them. Rumple said something about a prophecy. Everything was fake." I look at Regina. "I lived in the Enchanted Forest with Leah. Except she wasn't Leah, she was a sorceress. You came to visit us. You knew about our power. You were scared of us though. Together, we were stronger than you and it scared you. You didn't love us, you were too busy being scared of us and trying to make sure we never decided to overthrow you or whatever."

"I did love you Abigail. Kaitlin too. I'm sorry I didn't show it, but I will. You can live with me when we get home to Storybrooke. We can start over and have the life we should have had. And Kaitlin of course."

I smile slightly. But what about Peter? I can't just leave him. If I go to Storybrooke, I would never see him again.

"An hour isn't much time. I suggest we start looking," Hook says.

Hook. I glare at him, remembering what he did to Rufio, my best friend on the island, next to Katie and Peter. He killed him in front of me and Katie. It was the one time Peter couldn't protect us. He wasn't n Neverland. He left Felix in charge and Rufio got killed. We got back at him. Katie and I were so angry at him that we used our magic to blast him at least a mile away. That resulted in several broken bones.

Regina stands up and marches over to where Felix is standing with the other Lost Boys and a young girl wearing an old fashioned night gown. "Where is he?" Regina demands as she grabs him by the cloak.

"Gone," Felix smirks. "There's nothing you can do. He has already won. Pan never fails."

Felix is right. Now that I have my memories back, I am sure of that. While Kaitlin and I were in Neverland together, Peter never failed. His plans always worked. I look down at Henry. He's practically dead, and he will be soon if we don't get his heart from Henry. But if we do get his heart, Peter will die. I don't think I could bear it if either of them died.

"You won't talk? How about I make you talk?" Regina raises her hand, but Emma grabs her arm, stopping her from doing whatever she was planning to do.

"Regina, wait."

"There's no time."

"I don't think torture is our best move here. Look at these kids. They've been to hell and back. We need to try something else," Emma suggests.

"Yeah we tried to cute and cuddly," Regina snaps. "They don't respond to reason. What else do you have to offer?"

"What every kid wants. A mother." Emma walks over to where all the kids are sitting.

"Guys, listen to me. We are not going to hurt you. I know you're loyal to Pan, and I get that. But you are making a terrible mistake. For a long time, I thought I was never going to find my family. I was an orphan, like all of you. A Lost Girl. And I was reminded today that I am not alone. That I have a lot of people who love me. And I never thought that was going to happen. If that can happen to me, it can happen to you."

"Pan is the only family we need," Felix argues.

"No," Emma replies. "Family doesn't do what he did. Pan lied to you and made you do terrible things. He lied to Henry and convinced him to give up his own heart."

"To save the island," One of the younger boys says. I wince when I think of all the lying Peter has been doing to everyone, especially me. But my heart still flutters every time I am near him and I can't bear the thought of losing him. And that kiss! I can deny it all I want, but that won't change the truth. I am in love with a "bloody demon" as Hook so kindly put it.

"No to save himself!" Emma exclaims.

"Don't listen to her. Pan cares about all of us," Felix tells us.

_Does he_? I think. I thought he did, but now I'm not so sure. I think of how gentle he was with me. His expression always changes when I'm around. It makes me happy that I have been able to change him just a bit.

Emma continues to campaign. "No, he doesn't. _We_ do. And _we _can save you_. _We can take you home with us to our land. There's no reason to fear Pan anymore. Until he absorbs the power from Henry's heart, he can be stopped."

Snow cuts in, "You just have to tell us where he is."

Felix stands up, "Leave now while Pan still allows you to breathe." Hook clamps his hook down on Felix's shoulder and pushes him back down. "That's the only help you'll get."

Emma walks over to Felix. "Where. Is. Pan?"

I hold back a smile as Felix smirks up at her. "Not. Telling."

"Can you really bring us home?" the boy from before asks.

"Shut your mouth," roars Felix.

What happened to Felix to make him like this? He used to be so kind to the other Lost Boys. Rufio's death must have really hit him hard. They loved to torment each other, but they were still best friends.

Emma sees she is winning the boy over and she approaches him, "Yes. With your help."

The boy hesitates, "His thinking tree."

"No!" Felix shouts.

"Yes," Aaron agrees, "his thinking tree."

"Stop it! All of you!" Felix yells at us.

"What is that?" Emma questions.

"It's where he goes when he wants to be alone," Jeff speaks for the first time and I glance at him, no longer angry.

"You can find him there," Aaron adds. "It's not far."

"NO! Don't trust her!" Felix exclaims.

"Can you tell us where that is?" Emma looks them in the eye.

"Yeah, but you have to swear- Swear that you'll take us with you." The little boy speaks up again.

"I promise. We are going home. All of us." Emma's words are what I have wanted to hear all my life. For a moment, I feel reassured. But where is home? Is it with Peter? With my birth mom? Where do I belong?

Emma learn where Pan's thinking tree is and everyone is about to set off when Emma says to Neal, "We need you here. Once we get Henry's heart back, it's going to be a race back. We need help on both ends."

"Okay," Neal agrees.

"What do you need from us?" Charming asks.

"Let's gather up the Lost Boys and Abigail. Get 'em on board the _Jolly Roger_. Prepare the ship to fly."

I glare at Neal, "I want to go with Emma and Regina." There is no way I am going to just let the go without me. Besides, I'm the only one who can stop Peter. He won't hurt me… I hope.

"No, not happening. You're going to stay on the ship, where it's safe." Emma insists.

"Peter won't hurt me. I can't say the same for you." I counter.

Emma frowns at me, "Oh, you can't guarantee that he won't hurt you. You are staying here and that's final."

Emma, Regina, and Snow leave. I stare at the remaining adults for a moment before disappearing and reappearing close to Regina. I follow them for a while until they get to a big tree. Sitting innocently on a rock near it is a box. The box containing Rumpelstiltskin.

"Look." Emma draws her sword and grabs her bow. It makes me wonder where mine is. I concentrate for a moment, and it appears in my hand. I have gained many new skills along with my memories.

Snow puts down her bow and arrows and reaches for the box.

"Careful," Regina cautions. "Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason."

"It's David's only way home. Without Gold, we're stuck here," Snow reaches for the box and a vine shoots from the tree and grabs her.

"Mary Margeret!" These people have so many different names, it's confusing.

Two more vines snap out and tie Emma and Regina next to Snow on the tree. Peter comes from behind the tree and my heart starts doing cartwheels in my chest.

"Are you still at it?" his accent is as strong as ever. He walks over and picks up Emma's sword, "Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails." Peter turns to where I am hiding in the foliage. "Oh, by the way, you can come out now, love."

I roll my eyes and step out of the shrubbery. He probably knew where I was the whole time. Not that I really expected otherwise. Peter always knows where I am.

He smiles at me, "You shouldn't have come Abby."

I march over to him and slap him on the face. Snow, Emma, and Regina gasp, probably expecting Peter to incinerate me. He doesn't. "That's for taking away my memories. I hate you!"

Peter rolls his eyes lazily. "Love, we've been over this. You don't really hate me."

I smirk at him, "Prove it."

Peter smirks back, "Okay." Then he leans in and kisses me. Right in front of shocked Emma, Snow, and Regina. After a moment, I kiss him back, knowing that, unfortunately, the three women behind us will probably never trust me again.

He pulls back and turns to Emma, Snow, and Regina. "I didn't expect you to find me." He glances at me, "But I did expect you." He faces the women tied to the tree who are staring at me a mixture of emotions across their face, mainly anger and betrayal, along with some confusion on Emma and Regina's faces. Snow looks like she knew it all along. "If you're looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you, there' only one place you'll be reunited: In death.

I clench my fist. I had hoped that Peter would have another way. That I could convince him to let them go home. But it looks like that's not happening. I close my eyes. Is this really what I want? Do I belong with Peter on Neverland? Or do I belong with my birth mom and sister in Storybrooke? The boy demon, or the evil queen?

Regina looks over at me, hurt written all over her face. I look away, unable to face her and I feel Peter's hand rest on my shoulder comfortingly. I tune out their conversation. For a moment, I draw comfort from Peter's touch. Then I remember that Henry's heart is in his chest. Little Henry, the most innocent child I have ever met. And Peter took his heart. I pull away and focus on the conversation again.

Peter is talking, "This tree is the sight of a very important event for me. I was abandoned by my older brother here."

"You were abandoned by your brother?" Regina asks, incredulous. I listen more closely, shocked. Peter never told me about a brother.

"You must regret whatever it is that caused him to abandon you."

"Quite the opposite, actually." Peter picks up the box. "I did nothing. He just didn't want the responsibility of a younger brother. Just like our father, he was a coward. But now I have him all boxed up you see. So, I don't lose him again."

I gape at Peter. He's Rumpelstiltskin's brother? I totally did not see that coming. He never told me this before.

Regina voices my thoughts, "Rumpelstiltskin is your brother?"

"That he is."

"You're a fraud. Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us, let alone Rumpelstiltskin," Regina sneers hatefully.

If Peter can't hurt them, maybe I can get them off the island safely. But I know Peter won't let them take me. I can see the protective glances he sends my way while he is talking to Emma, Snow, and Regina. Without my twin I couldn't defeat Peter but if his magic is weakened, maybe I can. But do I want to defeat Peter though?

"You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me until my power is restored." Great. So now I just have to get him away from the tree. By the looks of things, that's not happening.

"And then," Peter continues, "well, then I get to have some real fun."

I have a feeling I don't want to find out what Peter's "real fun" consists of. I begin to pace nervously as Peter explains how the tree attacks the regret inside of everyone, fighting an internal battle. I can't let Peter get away with this, but there is no way I could hurt him.

I walk over to Peter. "Please let them go, Peter."

"I can't, Abby. I'm sorry." Peter doesn't look that sorry, but he manages a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you finished?" Regina interrupts.

Peter strolls over to where Regina is tied to the tree. "Last words from the queen? Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most to regret of all?"

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devasted an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I have done some terrible things." Regina smirks slightly and I see what's going to happen a moment before it happens. I take a step back and say nothing.

Regina continues, "I should be overflowing with regret but…. I'm not." Regina breaks free of the vines. "Because it got me my son."

She reaches into a shocked Peter's chest and pulls out Henry's heart. Peter falls to the ground reaching for the box, but I grab it and hand it to Regina, choking back a sob. I don't cry as I Snow pulls me away from Peter. I don't cry as we head back to the ship. I am numb, blocking out all emotions. I don't want to feel the pain. Instead, I wait for Regina to confront me. I know she will. If Snow doesn't beat her to it. All three women are dying to ask about Peter and me. But right now, that is the last thing I want to talk about. So, I put all my energy into saving Henry. The image of Peter lying on the ground, staring at me as I leave him haunts me. I push it away.

When we get to the boat, Snow gently sits me down next to Felix then heads over to Henry where they are putting his heart back. I am tense for a moment as I watch him lay there silently for a moment. When he wakes up with a gasp, I breathe a sigh in relief and relax against the side of the ship. Felix glances over at me.

"Do they trust you or not?" He inquires.

I shake my head, "He, uh, he kissed me in front of them and I didn't really try to stop him. I guess having a relationship with an evil immortal boy who is trying to kill their son, kind of makes me lose their trust. I wonder why?" I add sarcastically.

Snow comes over to me and helps me up. "You need rest Abigail. Come on."

"Abby," I correct her. "You can call me Abby."

Snow smiles softly, "I think Regina wants to talk to you."

I wince, knowing this conversation won't be a good one.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. The good news is I am almost caught up to wattpad. I just have one more chapter. Anyways, I just had to make Rumple and Pan brothers because I found the whole Pan being Rumple's father thing just weird. Did that creep anyone else out? I hope to update soon. The weekend is coming. That means more time to write! Yay!** **Fav, follow, & review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the follows, favs, & reviews! I love you guys. Starting next chapter, I'll be doing more flashbacks from when Regina is pregnant and stuff like that. I'm kind of excited about that, because I think the story needs it. Enjoy Chapter 9!**

Regina sit down on a bench and motions for me to join her. I do so reluctantly.

"What's going to happen to Peter?" I ask her after a moment of awkward silence.

"He's going to die. You'll be safe and you will never have to see him again." Regina's voice is hard. A heavy weight settles in my stomach.

"What if I don't want to be safe?" I mumble. "What if I don't want to come with you?" this time my voice is louder. I raise my voice until I am almost shouting, "What if I don't want him to die!"

That's when I break. All the tears I have held in come flowing out. I fall to the ground sobbing. Regina doesn't know what to do. She stands there helpless and shocked. She probably thought Peter had me under some kind of spell or something like that. Well, I wish he did because then I wouldn't have to feel this pain. It's like I'm shattering into a million pieces. I feel someone's strong arms around me and I smell forest and campfire smoke. For a moment, I think it's Peter. Then I realize it's Jeff. Peter is gone and I'm never going to see him again.

Jeff picks me up with a grunt, "You sure are heavy Abby."

I elbow him, "Shut up." I see Aaron following us and I smile slightly. At least I still have some friends.

We enter the room where Henry is being tucked in by Regina. He smiles at me and I give him a wan smile back. My eyes are drooping and I am exhausted. Jeff drops me on a soft bed across from Henry and they leave along with Regina. As I sink in the soft cushions, Henry sits up and opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, Peter appears.

I gasp. Peter pulls a dagger out of his belt and my eyes widen. He stands over Henry, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Henry."

Henry tries to crawl away, and I watch frozen. I lift up my hand to throw a spell at Peter, but my hand is shaky and I'm afraid I might miss and hit Henry instead.

"I wanted your heart Henry." Peter says shakily. "But your mother took it away from me and Abby left me for dead." I flinch at his words. But I can see that Peter is scared. He is pale and his voice is shaky. He's terrified. The Peter I knew when I was little wouldn't do this. He changed right before he took our memories. Something happened to _my_ Peter. This is not him. This is a monster.

"Their mistake." Peter reaches out and puts his hand on Henry's chest just like Regina did when she took Henry's heart. Peter's hand is shocked and he jumps back clutching his hand and panting. "Oh how clever."

Peter reaches out to Henry's back and rips something out of him. It looks like Peter's shadow, the one that took me to Neverland, only Henry's is halfway attached to his body. I finally find my voice and I scream, knowing Henry's "army" will come running as soon as they hear me scream.

Rumpelstiltskin appears in the room, holding the box. "Blood magic works both ways, brother." A red smoke comes out of the box when he waves his hand over it.

As Peter is sucked in, their eyes flash. I see Peter's expression change as he shouts, "NO!" He is sucked into the box.

I frown. That was strange. Something happened to both of them.

"Henry! Abigail!" Our mom rushes down the ladder and heads straight to Henry.

After Regina makes sure that Henry is okay, she turns to me. "Are you alright Abigail?"

I nod, still horrified with what happened. "He's different. He was never like this when I was there as a girl. He changed."

"Did you love him?" She asks gently.

I nod, "I thought I did. But how can I, after seeing what he did to Henry? I'm in love with a monster! I can't help it!"

Regina looks sympathetic, "It's alright. You won't have to worry about him ever again. You can get back to your sister."

"Who's our father?" I know I surprised her with my question.

"Oh, you don't need to know."

"Were you married?"

"No."

"Did-"

"That's enough! You don't need to know."

I sit back, "I have a right to know."

"No you do not. That's final." Regina stands up and leaves.

I turn to Henry with a sigh. He is staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"You're in love with him?" Henry questions.

I rub my hand over my face. "I don't want to talk about it, Henry."

Henry smirks, "Okay. I'm going up." He motions to the deck.

"Alright, Henry. I'm going to stay here and rest."

_"__Wake up Abigail! He's here again!" I jump out of bed as soon as my sister says this._

_ "__He is?"_

_ "__Yeah, I can hear the pipes. Come on, let's go. Maybe he'll take us with him this time."_

_An older boy named Peter had been coming to our village to visit us several times. Sometimes, he brought other boys, too. He always played a pretty song for us before he left. The last time, before he left, Kaitlin and I had begged him to take us with him. We hated living with the fairy Aglaia, who made us practice our magic every day and shut us inside all the time._

_But he had refused, "Sorry girls, but you aren't ready yet."_

_The two of us tiptoe through the small cottage, past Aglaia's room. I creep in her room next to her bed and peek at her. Her strawberry blonde hair is spread out over her pillow and her mouth is open slightly, drool pooling in the corner of her mouth. I nod at my sister and in my head tell her, __**She's asleep**__._

_We follow the sound of the pipes and the smell of campfire smoke to where several teenage boys are dancing around a fire to Peter's pipe music. We run over to him and he stops playing and stares at us for a moment a frown on his face. _

_ "__Peter!" I exclaim. "Are we ready yet? We're ten now. Is that old enough?"_

_ "__Please let us come with you. Aglaia makes us practice our magic all the time now! It's awful there," Katie adds with an angelic expression on her freckled face that people can never refuse._

_Peter nods and smiles at us, "Yes I think you are ready now."_

_Kaitlin grins at me, "Really? You'll take us with you to Neverland? With all your Lost Boys?" Peter had told us all about his home in his previous visits._

_ "__That's right girls. But first, why don't you show me some of your magic?"_

When I wake up, my eyes are red and swollen from crying myself to sleep the minute Henry left. I close my eyes and press my palms against them. With a whispered word, the redness disappears and I look somewhat like a normal human being.

I am standing in front of the mirror trying to untangle my dark, knotted hair with my fingers when Regina appears.

"Here," She takes a brush that appears in her hand and begins to brush my hair gently.

No one has ever done something like this for me, not even Leah. Leah, whose real name I now remember is Aglaia, who took care of my sister and me for a lot longer than I previously thought. Up until we were ten years old.

"Your sister sometimes babysits Henry," Regina breaks the silence after a while.

I smile, "He's such a sweet kid."

Regina nods proudly, "When Kaitlin got her memories back, the first thing she did was come to me. She wanted to know everything. Why I gave you girls up. Why Pan erased your memories. Why she was living with Rumpelstiltskin as his adopted daughter. What the prophecy was about. But I couldn't tell her much. I could tell her why I gave both of you up, though."

She stops brushing and I turn around to face her. She is staring at the brush lying in her lap. "I keep thinking about how things would have been different if I hadn't given you up, but the truth is, I was scared. You were only babies, but you had powerful magic. Too powerful. I went to Rumpelstiltskin and he told me of a prophecy. The twins of- well, this is just what he told me. I didn't hear the actual prophesy, but basically, you two are destined to destroy one of the brothers. Rumpelstiltskin or Peter. And one of you would die trying. Two of the four would die and two would survive. We all tried to avoid it. I sent you to live with the fairy Aglaia to keep them from killing you, which I assumed Rumpelstiltskin would do, and Pan as well when he found out. When Pan took you, he tried to assess your magic to see if you were the twins of the prophecy. He found out that you are only strong enough together. So, he wiped your memories and split you up. That way, you could never be together and therefore could never defeat him, if he was the brother of the prophecy."

"Why didn't he kill us?" I ask bitterly. Now that I know that Peter is capable of killing an innocent eleven year old for his hear, I'm very surprised he didn't just kill us.

"I think he got too attached," Regina mutters. She lifts her head up to face me and said, a little louder, "He cared for you and your sister. He checked up on her every once and a while, so I would assume he checked up on you as well. He couldn't find it in him to kill you. Congratulations, you're the only ones to receive his mercy like that. The only ones he would ever think twice about killing."

I twist my hair into a ponytail and stand up. "I'm going to find Jeff.

He is sitting against the side of the ship, separated slightly from the other Lost Boys, deep in thought. I sit down next to him and watch him, waiting to see if he will say anything. He looks nothing like Leah. It's a wonder I didn't notice it before. His little sister, Mia, on the other hand has the same strawberry blonde hair as Leah, and Parker's dimples and nose, leading me to believe that she is Leah's actual daughter, while Jeff isn't. I wonder who his mother is then. He certainly didn't know that Leah isn't his actual mother and she has apparently lived with them all his life, which makes sense. The curse sent everyone to Storybrooke 29 years ago, which is longer than 17-year- old Jeff has been alive. Well, Jeff is still in the form of a fourteen year old, but he was born seventeen years ago, like I thought I was. My life is so messed up.

"I think I loved him." I decide to shatter the silence first.

"_Loved_? As in past tense?"

"I don't know! I don't want to love him. I can't. He took away my sister and my memories. He almost killed Henry!"

"But you still love him."

"I don't want to!"

"That's beside the point, Abby. He needs you. You're the only one who can stop him from becoming a total demon. You can get the blackness out of his heart. You need him and he needs you!"

I am startled at his sudden outburst, but before I can comment, "We're here!"

I jump up, "We're here?" I rush to the lean over the side of the boat to see a quaint little town with a clock tower and a crowd of people waiting for us at the docks. I wonder if my sister is one of them. She probably is. I decide to try out this telepathic link.

_Can you hear me Katie-Cat? _I say in my head.

_Yes! I can see the ship. Are you on it? Are you alright? You have to tell me everything that happened. Where's Peter?_

Before I can respond, the ship lands, and I am the first one to rush out. I spot my sister near the front of the crowd. Even though it has been seven years, she is still my twin and I would recognize her anywhere. I run over to her and the minute she sees me, she squeals and gives me a giant hug.

"Abby!"

I return the hug, then step back to look at her. She is gorgeous of course. Long legs, slightly tanned skin, and long, sun kissed blonde hair that is laying across her soft pink peacoat in waves. Such a contrast to my pale skin, sleek, dark hair and wrinkly clothes. For a moment, I feel jealous. Then, I quickly wipe the feeling away.

She grins and hugs me again, "You're so pale Abby. Are you alright?"

I shake my head and her expression turns to one of concern. She wraps an arm around me and frowns.

"You need to tell me everything when we get back home. I've been switching off between Rumple's house and Mom's. You can borrow some of my clothes 'til we can get you some new ones."

I nod and Katie opens her mouth to say something when she spies someone behind me.

"Henry!" she exclaims and rushes towards him, grabbing him in a hug.

"Do you know how worried I was, Henry? You are never to leave my sight again, that's an order. I missed you so much!"

Henry smiles "I missed you too, Katie."

Kaitlin frowns slightly, "Katie? When have you ever called me that?"

"Pan talked about you on Neverland. Do you mind if I call you that?" Henry explains quickly.

Katie's face softens immediately, "Of course not, Henry. You can call me whatever you like."

Henry gets pulled back into a sea of friends and Regina approaches us. She hugs Kaitlin and tells her, "Why don't you take Abigail back to my house and get her changed. We're going to hide Pandora's box." Pandora's box. That's where Peter is. I don't miss Regina's hidden message. She wants me away when they hide the box so I won't know where it is, which is probably a good idea.

Katie nods cheerily, "Definitely. See you soon, Mom."

"_Mom_?" I question when Regina leaves.

Kaitlin nods, "I spent a lot of time with her and Henry after the curse broke. And before, though mostly with Henry. Henry's our brother, ya know. He's such a sweetie, but he has an obsession with hot cocoa and cinnamon. Ugh, it's disgusting." She grabs my arm and leads me away from the crowd.

We walk in silence until we reach a large white house. Katie unlocks the door, "Mayor's house is the biggest on the block."

She leads me up the stairs until we reach a room, her bedroom, probably. The first thing I notice is the white bunk bed. She grins at me. "I just had to have bunk beds. I've always wanted them, but Rumple never let me have one at his house," She makes a face.

She climbs up to the top bed. "You can have the bottom."

I nod and plop down on the bed. I never liked heights, not since the time Rufio _accidently_ pushed me off a cliff. I would have died if Peter hadn't caught me.

"So, tell me everything," Kaitlin insists.

So I do. I tell her about my life in the foster care system and living with the Hensons. I tell her about coming to Neverland and getting my memories back. I tell her about everything except my _relationship_ with Peter. She realizes I am hiding something, though.

"What aren't you telling me?" She questions.

"Umm, how did you know?"

"I'm your twin, duh."

"Well, umm, I didn't mean for it to happen. But, uh-"

"Who is he?" My twin cuts me off.

"How- how did you know?"

"Like I said, I'm your sister. Now tell me, who is he?"

"Well, you have to understand I don't want to… love him. But it's just that-"

"Just tell me who it is!" My sister cuts me off again, exasperated.

"Peter Pan," I whisper.

"Oh…"

"I- I don't want to love him, but when he gives me those smiles, I just melt. How can I love him after what he did? To us, to Henry. He's a monster."

"But he's not when he's around you." Katie understands.

I nod, relieved that someone finally gets it, "Yeah. When he's around me, he's not a monster. I'm the only one that can stop him from doing awful things he'll regret. But I can't stop him all the time. Look at what he tried to do to Henry. Jeff says he needs me and I need him. I do. He was there when I felt alone. He gave me a family when I didn't have one. I need him just like he needs me. I'm the only one who believes in him."

"Other than Felix, of course." My sister smirks.

"Yep. He believes in him no matter what. He takes loyalty to the next level."

"Good old Felix. Well, you need a shower and a change of clothes. Let's see what I can find." She hops down from her bed and skips over to her closet. She shuffles through several outfits before turning around with a black lacey shirt and a purple skirt. I smile. Purple is, and has always been, my favorite color. "You remember."

"Of course I do, silly."

She opens the door, "Bathroom's the first door on the left. I'll try to find some food. Everyone else went to Granny's but we can eat here if you don't want to brave the crowd."

I nod, take the clothes, and head to the bathroom. After a long, relaxing shower, I put on the clean, soft clothes that smell like lavender. After wearing this dirty, wrinkled outfit for a while, it's a nice change. My sister is sitting on the couch in the living room. She offers me a container of ramen.

"Ramen? Really?"

"It's all I could find. You're lucky we have this. I ate all the other food while Mom was gone."

There is a knock on the door and we both jump. Kaitlin carefully places her ramen on the coffee table. "I'll be back soon. Stay here."

Whenever someone tells me to do that, I never do. I wait a minute and follow my sister. She is standing on the patio, talking to someone with bright red hair.

"We changed. It's been seven years after all. But now the prophecy is might come true and I'm scared, Kyle. She won't be able to kill him and I won't be able to kill Rumple. He's like my father. I've never met my real dad, and Mom won't tell me a thing about him."

The red haired boy wraps his arms around my sister and she buries her head into his chest. "I've never been so scared. I wish things were simple, like they were before the curse broke. No magic, no prophecy, no sister."

At the last item, my heart breaks. She doesn't want me? I rush outside, pushing past my sister and her boyfriend.

**I am now officially caught up with wattpad, so now when I update, it will be on both sites at together. I have actually been writing ahead, so it updates all depend on when I can get a computer. During the weekend, though, I'll try to update a lot, but I'll be having a Doctor Who marathon, so no promises. Can you believe they are taking Doctor Who off of Netflix? My life is ruined! At least they aren't taking off OUAT. I've re-watched season three probably a thousand times. Sorry for the long author's note and sucky chapter. Bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10

So, the part in bold is when Regina is pregnant with the twins. I know some of you have been wanting to find out more about that.

**Regina places her hand over her growing stomach and stares at it in the mirror. She sighs deeply and after a moment, a golden glow comes from her hand and her stomach shrinks to a normal size, concealing her unborn child to all, including herself. The spell allowed her some time to forget about her unborn twins. It didn't take long for her figure out she was having twin girls. Just a simple spell, one that she had to learn from Rumpelstiltskin. Yes, she had to tell her mentor, something she regretted the moment he left. In a moment of panic, she had summoned the Dark One and he had figured it out. He had taught her some spells and promised to come check up on her later. Now, he is due any moment. **

** "****You're going to have to tell your husband at some point, dearie." Regina turns to see Rumpelstiltskin with a scowl. **

** "****I would rather avoid that."**

** "****What are you going to do with them? They have strong magic. Strong magic that will do great things."**

** "****Will you please find them a home? They can't live in the palace with me for obvious reasons."**

** "****Yes, yes," Rumple ponders this for a moment. "I will find them a place to live and you will owe me one favor. But it will be a long time until I will cash it in. A very long time. Deal?"**

** "****Deal."**

I hear my sister calling for me out loud, and when I don't answer, she resorts talking to me in her mind.

_Abby, where are you? Come back! Please!_

I remain silent. I rush down Main Street, not really sure where I am going. Kaitlin said that everyone was at Granny's so I'm hoping that Jeff and Aaron will be there. I head down Main Street until I come across the crowded diner.

Luckily, I spot Aaron and Jeff sitting in a booth with a few other Lost Boys, not including Felix. They are staying at Granny's until Emma can work out homes for them all. I make a mental note to ask where Felix is later.

I slide into the booth next to Jeff and across from Aaron.

"What's wrong?" They both ask in unison, making me smile slightly, before I frown again.

"It's my sister," I mutter. "She doesn't want me here. I make everything more difficult."

Jeff slings an arm around my shoulder. "We want you here Abby. Right Aaron?"

Aaron nods and adds, "Ya know, you don't have to stay at Regina's. You can get a room at Granny's like we did. There's plenty of rooms and I'm sure you could borrow some clothes from Ruby."

"Who's Ruby?" I ask.

Jeff nods behind me at a girl a few years older than me, serving food. "Granny's granddaughter." He leans closer before whispering, "She's a werewolf."

"And you know this how?"

Aaron grins, "She's pretty talkative. Hey Ruby!"

The girl heads over to us and smiles at me before turning to Aaron, "What do you want?"

Jeff rolls his eyes, "Well, Abby needs a place to stay and some clothes. Maybe you could help her out."

Ruby frowns, "Why isn't she staying with her sister and Regina?"

"Well, they're having some issues at the moment. Abby thinks Katie doesn't want her here."

"What? Kaitlin was so excited to see you. That doesn't make much sense."

"She was talking to this guy about how she wished her life was before she got her memories back. Without me."

Ruby smiles sympathetically, "Her life has been really hard. All the people that were in Neverland with you, that's her family. Her mom, sister, brother, Rumple is like her adoptive dad. She was so scared she was going to lose her whole family. She's just been stressed. It makes sense for her to want a simple life. It's not that she doesn't love you, because she definitely does. She didn't mean it like that. Now, who was that guy? She hasn't told me anything about a boyfriend." Ruby grins.

I get up, "I'm going to go talk to Henry. See you guys later."

Henry smiles when he sees me, "Hi, Abby."

"Hey Henry." I lay my head down on the table, exhausted with all the drama of the past week.

"Are you okay?"

I lift my head up slightly to see Henry staring to me with a strange look on his face. Ruby walks over to us and places two mugs of hot cocoa with cinnamon sprinkled on top.

"Cinnamon?" I question, then remember what Katie-Cat told me about Henry's obsession with hot cocoa and cinnamon.

Ruby ruffles Henry's hair, "It's Henry's favorite."

I take a sip and let the hot liquid warm me up. I smile. The cinnamon adds the perfect bit of flavor. I have no clue why my sister doesn't like it.

_Abby, where are you? _My sister's voice enters my head.

I groan, _Is there a mute button for this thing?_

I look over at Henry to find him smirking, something I've never seen him do before.

_Listen, I'm so sorry Abby. I didn't mean_ _it._ _Please, where are you?_

After a moment, I decide to reply, _Granny's._

_I'm coming to get you, _Katie insist.

_No, I'll go home with Regina. You stay there._

Emma comes over to Henry, "Hey, kid, it's time for something you didn't have on Neverland." At Henry's confused look, she adds, "Bedtime."

I stand up and give Henry a hug, then follow him and Emma over to Regina so Henry can say goodnight.

She sees me and smiles, puzzled, "Why aren't you with your sister? She's missed you a lot."

"Oh, I um, came to talk to Henry for a bit. I just needed to talk to him about… something."

Thankfully, Henry doesn't deny my statement. Regina turns to Henry. "It's going to be hard to let you out of my sight."

"Maybe you don't have to. Maybe I can stay with you tonight." Henry turns to Emma for approval. Emma agrees, surprised.

"Come on, then." Regina motions for Henry and me to come with her. She walks us to her house and I say goodnight to Henry.

"Night Henry."

"Goodnight Abby." Henry surprises me by hugging me tightly. I hug him back. At least he isn't angry at me. I can tell Emma is, though she tries not to show it. Some people are convinced that Peter cast some sort of spell on me or something, but Emma isn't. She just thinks I find it okay to be in love with a sadistic, magical teenager. Not sure which is better.

I trudge up to Katie's room. She's standing at the window peeking out from behind purple curtains, just like the ones in the treehouse in Neverland.

"The curtains." My sister turns around at the sound of my voice.

"They're just like the ones in the treehouse. I got them after I got my memories back. I guess a little part of me still missed Neverland."

"How did you get your memories back?"

"Rumple did it. Some sort of potion. It was disgusting, but he made me drink it. He said it would help me swim better for my meet, or some sports crap like that."

"You're on swim team?" That's not much of a surprise. Peter taught us how to swim and while I thought it was okay, I would much rather be shooting my bow. Katie, on the other hand, loved it. She would swim all the time.

"Yeah. Rumple made me do a ton of sports. He wanted me in shape, I guess since there wasn't magic in Storybrooke for a while. When I came to live with him, he got me private instructors for swimming and basketball, and soccer. When I got to middle school, I joined the team. It turns out I suck at basketball. But I loved swimming once… _a friend_ convinced me to join."

"What about running?"

"Rumple signed me up for track and cross country. It's okay. What about you? What did you do in the seven years we were apart?"

"Oh, just a bunch of foster homes. Nothing special, except for one. The Hensons. That is a big mess. The mom was Aglaia, and she tried to take my magic. Then she and her son and daughter "died" in a car accident so I was shipped off to another foster home. Then, three years later guess who I find when I get to Neverland? Jeff, the son who supposedly died, alive and well on Neverland with Peter Pan!"

Katie's eyes widen, "Wait, Aglaia escaped the curse? And she tried to steal your magic?"

I nod. And Katie mumbles to herself, "How did she escape the curse? Maybe… maybe," Her head snaps up, "she left earlier to find us. Everything she did was to protect us. I bet you she left the Enchanted Forest to look for us! That's how she ended up in- wherever it was she ended up."

"New York City," I supply.

Katie nods, "Soo, I heard someone talking about a certain someone kissing Peter. Do you know anything about that?"

I blush bright red and Katie laughs, "I'm guessing that's a yes. Wanna tell me how this happened? Ooh! Did you see him when he came to check up on us?"

That's news to me, "What? He checked up on us? When?"

"Yeah. Every year. I wasn't supposed to see him, but last time he checked, I had my memories back and he talked to me for a little while. After I slapped him, of course."

Poor Peter. He got slapped by both Mills twins. Normally, if someone tried to slap him, they would be dead. And it would be a very painful death. The fact that we are alive shows that we are different. Peter actually cares about us.

"I didn't know that. You slapped him?"

"Yeah. Now you're just trying to change to subject. I need details now."

"I fell in love with him okay. I didn't want to, but I did. Now Emma is angry at me and Snow doesn't trust me. David and Hook think I was under some sort of spell, and then Peter did something to Henry and is now trapped in a box somewhere and I doubt I'll ever see him again. My life is so messed up!"

"And I thought my life was complicated," My sister comments wryly.

"I can't bear the thought that I'll never get to see him again. I need him!"

My sister heads over to the bottom bunk and plops down on it patting the space next to her. "Well, I think we need a plan. You said Peter did something to Henry? We are going to find out what. Henry's our brother. We'll also get Peter out of that box. If he takes back whatever he did to Henry, maybe he can get everyone else to trust him at least a little bit. I'm sure I can convince them to give him a second chance." She flips her hair behind her shoulder and bats her eyelashes. "Everyone _loves_ me!"

I jump on my sister and hug her, "Thank you so much Katie-Cat!"

She laughs and untangles herself. "We need to find out what Peter did to Henry first. Tell me, how can you tell?"

"Peter tried to rip out Henry's shadow, then Rumple came and as he was sucking Peter into the box, their eyes flashed."

"Weird. And I noticed that he was acting strange when I saw him. And staying here with Regina? That surprised me. I would have thought he would want to stay with Emma and his grandparents, Snow and David."

"David?"

"Yeah, Prince Charming's real name. It's complicated. Come on, let's research. We need to find out what Peter did." Katie stands up and tugs on a black sweatshirt. She hands me a black jacket as well. Katie has obviously done this before. After closing the door tightly, turning off the lights, and making a body sized lump on each bed, she opens her window.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I follow her down the ivy trellis.

"The pawnshop. Rumple has a ton of books on magic. Hopefully, we can figure out what happened to Henry."

"It's almost eleven o'clock at night!"

Katie wiggles a key in front of my face, "I've got the key. Remember, Rumple's my adoptive dad."

We hurry down the street until we are out of sight of the mayor's house. We pass Granny's diner, and Katie stops me. "If we're going to be up all night, we need some caffeine. She slips into the diner and heads straight to the counter where Ruby is standing.

"Hey Ruby, we need some caffeine pronto."

Ruby smiles, "Sure thing. She turns around and while I wait for the coffee, I look around at all the people gathered here. Aaron and Jeff have been joined by more Lost Boys and Aaron looks like he's falling asleep at the table.

"So, I hear there was a red headed guy at your house tonight. It wouldn't happen to be Kyle Knightly, would it?" Ruby hands us our coffee with a grin.

Katie's eyes widen, "You can't tell anyone Ruby. Rumple would freak and so would my mom. They hate him!"

"Relax, Kaitlin. You can trust me."

Katie hands Ruby some money and we exit the diner, coffee in hand. When we reach Gold's Pawnshop, Katie unlocks the door and slips inside. She turns on a flashlight that she had hidden in her sweatshirt pocket.

Katie pulls down a huge stack of books. "Start with this one. I'm going to get another pile."

The books talk about all kinds of curses and spells and some very disturbing magical items and potions. Nothing I find sounds like what happened with Peter and Henry. The coffee helps us stay awake until about three in the morning when we finally crash.

**Tell me what you think about this chapter and the part in bold. Also, my chapters have been getting longer. Do you like longer chapters, or shorter ones? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Rain was pounding against the windows of Regina's chambers in the castle as she stared at her two newborn daughters. Thanks to magic, their birth had been quick and less painful, but she was still exhausted nonetheless. Both daughters wore matching white gowns Regina had sewn herself, while waiting for them to come. Her husband and Snow had been gone for over a month and she had hardly left her chambers during that time. **

**One of the girls fussed and Regina reached tentatively to comfort her. She'd never been around babies this age, and wasn't sure how to take care of them. Luckily, it was just until the Rumple showed up to take them. King Leopold was due back in a few days and it wouldn't do for her to have to daughters, certainly not his, when he returned. **

**The dark haired child continued to fuss, so Regina finally picked her up and held her in her arms, crooning softly. The girl opened her bright blue eyes and stared at her mother. She looked just like her, while her sister looked more like their father. Blonde hair and freckles. Both darling children, but she had to give them away. It was for their safety.**

**Rumpelstiltskin had heard of a prophecy, of which the details were unknown to her, and he had told her that they must be taken away. He had at first wanted them to be separated, but later he changed his mind. He had come to Regina a month before the twins' birth to tell her that he would send them to live with a fairy, by the name of Aglaia, who would care for them until their eighteenth birthday "Such beautiful children. And this one, she looks so much like her father, doesn't she? Kaitlin, did you say her name was? And Abigail."**

**Regina looks up from her daughter's face to see the Dark One examining the other baby.**

**"****Yes. Kaitlin and Abigail."**

**"****Come on out, dearie," Rumple motions for the fairy hiding in the shadows to come out. She does, clasping her hands in front of her plain blue gown. Her strawberry blonde hair is pulled back into a braid and her skin pale. She looked like a regular maiden, not like the powerful fairy Regina knew she was.**

_Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz. _I wake up with a buzzing near my ear. I groan and sit up as the insistent buzzing continues. My sister's phone is vibrating near me on the table.

"Answer it," Katie mumbles, not lifting her head from the table.

I take it and stare at the screen which reads "Mom" and has a picture of Regina underneath it.

"Hello?"

"Kaitlin! Where the hell are you? I have been looking for you and your sister all over!"

"Umm, actually this is Abby."

"I need to talk to Kaitlin, immediately." I hand the phone to my sister across the table.

"What?" she snaps.

I can hear a Regina's muffled shouts as she berates Katie for leaving in the middle of the night. Then, her tone changes and she quiets down a bit.

"What?" Katie repeats but this time, her voice sounds worried.

"Okay. I'll send Abby. I need to stay at the pawnshop. We're doing research. What are we researching? Uh-" my twin looks to me, panicked, for help.

"Getting back my memories," I whisper.

"We're trying to figure out how to get back all of Abby's memories," My sister answers.

"Uh, huh. Yep, she'll be there soon. Bye." Kaitlin hangs up and I look expectantly at her.

"The blue fairy. She's dead. It was Peter's shadow. And only-"

"-Peter can control the shadow." I cut off my sister.

"Yeah. I'm going to keep researching. I think I might have found the right book." She hands me her phone. "Take this. I'll call you from the pawnshop phone if I find anything."

I take the phone and slip it in my pocket. "Okay, so where am I going?"

Katie gives me instructions and ten minutes later, I arrive where Emma, Regina, Henry, and several others are congregated around a body, covered by a blanket.

"Abby!" Henry exclaims. I hurry over to him and hug him.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Pan's shadow got free and killed the blue fairy."

"Peter's the only one who can control his shadow. That means Henry's not safe." Especially if Peter did something to Henry.

"Does that mean Pan can still hurt me?" Henry asks, worried.

Emma and Regina try to reassure him, but they are definitely worried.

"You'll protect me, right?" Henry looks up at Regina.

"Of course Henry." Regina wraps her arms around Henry.

Kaitlin's phone vibrates and I take it out to see a text from someone named Kyle. I smile. Katie-Cat's got a boyfriend.

I put the phone back in my pocket as Henry turns to me. "Will you come?"

I turn to look at Regina, who is talking to Emma.

"Yeah, okay Henry. I'll come."

Regina leads us to her vault. It is a small stone building surrounded by fallen leaves in the cemetery that looks like a mausoleum. As Regina and Henry enter, Katie's phone rings. The screen reads "Pawnshop." I motion for Henry and Regina to continue. "You go on, I'll be there in just a minute."

I answer the phone, "Hey Katie-Cat."

"I think I found out what Peter did to Henry." My sister's voice is full of dread.

"What?"

"He switched bodies, Abby."

"He what? No way!"

"It's in a book at Rumple's shop. Their eyes flashing, Henry acting all weird and calling me Katie, it all fits."

"Then that means that Peter is alone, with Regina in her vault."

"Oh, no. He must want the magic in there. It's full of magic. You need to get in their right now, Abby. Go!" Katie hangs up on me and I shove the phone in my pocket before rushing into the vault.

I creep past a coffin and down the stairs, not stopping, because I have more important things to do. There is a wall, lined with boxes. I continue on, not stopping to look at the strange things in the other chambers. Then, I see them. Henry is standing over Regina, who looks unconscious, with a smirk on his face. The expression is foreign on sweet Henry's face. That confirms Katie's suspicions. This isn't Henry, it's Peter.

I rush to Regina and feel for a pulse. It's there, thank God, but faint. With a scowl, I turn to Peter. "How could you do this? She's my mom, Peter!"

"I knew you would figure it out eventually. I'm guessing Katie-Cat knows as well."

I nod and turn back to Regina, "Why did you this?"

"I needed something and she was in the way."

"She was in the way?" I repeat.

"It's the only way. I'm making a new Neverland for us. Do you want me to die?"

"No! I can't lose you. But I can't lose my family, either."

"I'm your family, Abby. I was there for you when they weren't."

"They weren't there for me because _you_ took them away!"

"It was to protect you. If the prophecy comes true, you or your sister would have died."

"Can you promise that my family won't die? Promise me, Peter. Please!" I beg.

Peter hesitates, before replying, "I'm doing this for you. A new Neverland, a new start for us. And your family won't have to die."

"How?"

He holds up a scroll, "This curse. I'm going to use it to make a new Neverland."

"You're going to cast a curse? What's going to happen to everyone?"

"Not just any curse, _the_ curse. The curse that sent everyone to Storybrooke."

I gape at him, "_That_ curse? But we're already in Storybrooke. What will casting it again do?"

He nods, "Except this one will turn out how I want it."

So, I'm guessing his version of the curse will be something very hellish for my family. Everyone except me. And Peter of course. Maybe his Lost Boys too. That's when I make a decision. I reach over to snatch the scroll out of his hand, but as usual, Peter is one step ahead of me. He freezes me and with a flick of his hand, I am bound by several prickly green vines that scratch my body.

"You just have to make this difficult, don't you, Abby." Peter reaches out and strokes my cheek. "Sorry, love. I've got things to do." He leaves the vault.

**Third Person POV**

Peter clenches the scroll as he walks away from the vault, leaving Abby behind. He tries to push away the guilt gnawing away at him. _It's for the best. She'll change her mind once I cast the curse, _he tells himself.

If the curse works correctly. He knows that to cast it, you need to sacrifice the heart of the thing he loves most. Peter Pan doesn't love very much, but he definitely cares about the twins. Peter breaks Felix out of jail immediately after he leaves the vault, knowing that Katie-Cat will tell everyone about him switching bodies with Henry as soon as possible, if they haven't figured it out already.

They go to the well, and Peter crushes Felix's heart. His most loyal Lost Boy. Unlike Abby and Kaitlin, Felix has always trusted Pan. Felix has always been the most loyal.

As green smoke billows out of the well, Peter grins deviously. The curse worked. Soon, he would be king of a new Neverland and everyone in Storybrooke who opposed him would be miserable. Then, he would deal with Abby. She loved him, that was obvious, and he knew that she wouldn't be able to deny it forever.

**Third Person- Katie**

Kaitlin jumps out of the backseat of Rumple's car and joins Emma, Snow, David, Rumple, and Belle at the town line.

"There's no magic outside the town line. If we release Pan outside Storybrooke, he'll be powerless to fight back."

Emma steps in front of Rumple, "Unh-unh. I'm doing this."

"I can cross the town line _and _retain my memories. Kaitlin watches the two with a bored expression, waiting to see who will win the fight.

Emma takes a deep breath, "It's not about that. There's no magic out there. All due respect, the real world is my expertise."

Emma pulls out a gun and steps over the town line, "I'm going to deal with Pan on my own terms."

"He _is_ my brother." Rumple argues.

Kaitlin looks up in surprise, "Wait, what?"

Before Rumple can answer Kaitlin, Emma interrupts, "It's _my_ hunch. If I fail, you're more than welcome to pick up the pieces."

"Be careful, Emma." Kaitlin warns. She'd grown rather close to Emma after the curse broke.

Rumple nods and waves his hand over Pandora 's Box. A red glow emits from it and Rumple places it on the ground over the down line, where Emma is pointing her gun.

The red glow forms the shape of a body, and it disappears, leaving Peter in his place. Or Henry in Peter's body if Kaitlin's hunch is correct. She hadn't told anyone her suspicions yet because she hoped she was wrong, but when "Peter" says, "Mom?" Her worst fears are confirmed.

"What?" Emma snaps.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him," Rumple growls.

_Well obviously, the brothers hadn't had a very good relationship. That kind of makes sense though, considering who they are, _Kaitlin thinks.

"Don't!" Henry and Kaitlin exclaim at the same time.

"Please! I'm Henry! Pan, he- he switched our bodies!" Kaitlin is very glad that she had already told her sister because now she is certain that Regina was alone in her vault with the real Peter.

"You expect me to believe that?" Emma retorts.

"Don't listen to him, this is one of his tricks," Rumple glares at Henry.

"He's not lying, Rumple!" Kaitlin exclaims.

"Kaitlin's right. He did it right before Mr. Gold captured me in the box. I swear." Henry takes a step closer to Emma.

"Ah! Don't come any closer." Emma warns.

"Shoot him," Rumple growls and Kaitlin glares at him.

"Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe that's why I can't shake this feeling that something's off about Henry." Emma wavers slightly.

"Maybe that's what he wants you to believe. If he steps over this line, we're all dead." Rumple exclaims.

Katie rolls her eyes. These people are idiots. It's clearly Henry. She zones out as Henry proves that he really is who he says he is, not really interested. Once he does prove it, she has to gloat. "I told you it was Henry, your just to thickheaded to believe that you were wrong." Then, she hugs Henry tightly.

"This is really weird Henry," she says as she looks up at Henry. "I mean look at you! You're taller than me. Enjoy it while it lasts, cause it won't be for long!"

"Come on," Emma leads Peter towards the car.

"If he's all the way out here, where's Pan?"

"With Abby and Regina. But Abby knows. I told her," Kaitlin responds.

"And you didn't tell us?" David asks, incredulous.

"I wasn't sure. And when I was sure, I did try to tell you. You just didn't believe me."

She walks towards the car, "Hey David, can I ride in the back of your truck?"

**So, first of all, there was another flashback for you guys in the Enchanted Forest, pre-curse. And I also tried something new. I've written ahead and I've been skipping around, using lots of third person so I can get all sides of the story, including Katie's. Tell me what you think of that. Follow, fave, or review please**. **ILY all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Regina, look at you." Regina turns to see a handsome blonde man with a freckled face smirking at the Evil Queen.**

** "****Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asks Regina.**

**She looks up, startled and immediately casts a spell, concealing her pregnancy from the man standing at her window. **

** "****What are you doing here?" She snaps.**

**The man strolls forward and stops to stand in front of her. "You should have told me Regina."**

**She glares defiantly at him, "Why?"**

** "****Because I have a right to know about my twin daughters." **

**Regina pales. "How did you know? I thought only Rumpelstiltskin knows about them."**

** "****Well you're wrong. I'm a Seer, of course I know. Did Rumpelstiltskin happen to tell you about the prophecy? The prophecy that I foretold?" At Regina's puzzled expression, he smirks, "Hmm, I guess not. Well there's a prophecy about ****_our_**** daughters. But I won't bore you with the details. Just know, that they will have powerful magic. More powerful than yours. So I would be scared, Regina. Very scared if I were you."**

** "****Get out," Regina snarls. "I don't want to ever see you again."**

**The man prowls around her chambers like a lion, a malicious look on his face. "Now, now, you weren't saying that nine months ago the night of that party. **

** "****You purposefully got me drunk!" Regina defended.**

** "****You were heading there yourself Regina, trying to numb your emotions."**

**Before he can continue, Regina calls her gaurds. **

** "****Kill him," she orders her face stone.**

**As the blonde, freckled man is dragged away, he shouts, "Killing me won't solve all your problems Regina."**

**Abby's POV**

"Peter Pan, I am going to murder you!" I shout as I struggle to get free of the vines, which are chafing against my skin. I've never seen an enchantment quite like this, so I am not quite certain how to get free of it. I unfreeze myself pretty quickly. Since Katie-Cat and I remember each other and we aren't fighting against each other, my magic is powerful., as I try everything I can think of to try to free myself from these vines, I curse Peter Pan using some of the colorful language I picked up from the Lost Boys on the _Jolly Roger_. They aren't the sweet little kids from the Disney movie. They are deadly and not so innocent. Unfortunately, that includes Jeff. He's changed. He's no longer constantly grinning and cracking jokes.

"Abby!" I sigh in relief as my twin comes rushing into the room, her hair messy and her eyes slightly red.

"I'm over here, Katie-Cat!" My sister rushes towards me and Regina. She looks at our mother then at me, unsure who to go to first. Snow, Emma, and David rush in.

"We're clear down here," Emma shouts and everyone else dashes in and tend to Regina, so Katie turns to me.

"Let's get you out of these stupid vines. They look like they hurt." She places her hands on the vines and closes her eyes, concentrating, as I do the same.

A minute later, the vines fall off and I rub my chafed arms. "I am going to kill him."

"You're going to have to get in line," Katie smirks as she nods at all the angry people assembled around us and Regina. Including, Henry, in Peter's body, being hugged by Regina.

"That's just so strange."

"Tell me about it."

I hand Katie her phone back with a grin, "You got a text from Kyle."

My sister blushes, "Did you read it?"

"Of course not."

"So what exactly did Pan come down here to get?" David asks.

"The curse," I tell them.

"What curse?"

"_The_ curse. The one that sent you all to here to Storybrooke."

"Why would Pan want the curse? I already cast it." Regina says.

"And I broke it," adds Emma.

"He can cast it again, and without your parent's true love woven in, even you would be powerless to break it," Explains Rumple.

"What exactly would casting a curse in Storybrooke do now?" Snow asks.

"This will be done to service Pan's wishes, this time. I would count on something hellish."

"He's making a new Neverland," I say softly. Only Katie hears me and her eyes widen.

_What? _She says in my head.

_That's what he told me. A new Neverland._

"Wait, for the curse, you need to sacrifice the heart of the thing you love most. Why did Pan leave Abby?" Regina asks.

"The heart of the thing you love most?" I question, feeling a little shaky.

"Yes, and Pan must have known that."

"Maybe I'm not the thing he loves most." I suggest weakly.

Everyone gives me a look.

"What?" I exclaim.

"Yeah, right. You're pretty much the only thing Pan has ever cared about. He likes me enough, but you, you're his favorite," Katie grimaces.

I nod slowly, "What happens if the heart sacrificed isn't the one he loves most?"

"Well, then there would be dire consequences for the heart of the thing he truly does love most. Not to mention, the curse won't work properly." Rumple explains.

All the color drains from my face, "That would be me. So, if he really cast the curse using someone else's heart, something bad will happen to me. What's going to happen?"

Rumple hesitates, "Destroying the heart of the thing you love most is the price of the curse. The user of the curse feels empty inside. That means that something must happen to make Pan feel empty inside."

"I'm pretty sure he's empty inside anyways," Emma mutters.

"We need to destroy that scroll," I say, shooting a glare towards Emma.

Rumple simply says, "All magic comes with a price. And that price shall be paid."

We head back to Rumple's shop so that we can switch Henry and Peter back. I'll be glad to have Henry back in his own body. It's so weird to see everyone not glaring hatefully at Peter. It's nice, and I wish it could be always like that.

When we reach the shop, Katie's phone buzzes. She stops and answers it.

"Hello?"

"What? Who is this?" I sneak closer to her, trying to hear the other end of the conversation, but I still can't hear.

"No way!" Kaitlin looks at me with a frown, "Uh, sure, she's right here." My twin hands me her phone and I take it and put it to my ear, confused.

"Hello?" I turn the phone on speakerphone, so Katie can hear.

"Abby? Is that you?" I am shocked to hear the sound of Leah/Aglaia's voice.

"Leah? How is this possible? Aren't you supposed to be dead? Does this mean Mia is alive too?" I fire questions at the fairy. Does anyone ever really die here? Jeff was supposed to be dead, Leah was supposed to be dead. Who's next? Rufio?

"Listen, Abby. There's a way to get rid of the dark side of Pan. Ever since his brother, Rumpelstiltskin abandoned him on Neverland, a darkness has been festering in his heart, placed there by the dark magic in Neverland. It started to increase when you left. Only you can get it out. Then, all that will remain in his heart is the goodness he only shows around you and your sister. He will still be powerful, and as always, the magic will leave a trace, but he won't be as devilish. You can change him."

I am silent for a minute, soaking up this shocking information. Before I can say anything, David, Neal, Tinkerbell, and Hook come rushing past us into the shop.

Then I look at my sister, who has an equally shocked expression on her freckled face. "What about Kaitlin? I'm not strong enough without us working together. How am I supposed to do it anyways? A spell or something?"

"Yes, a spell. You need to take out all of the darkness in his heart and replace it with your own light. When it's time to cast the spell, you'll just know how to do it. Your sister will lend you some of that. With her added power and your true love, you can heal him."

"True love?" I echo. "Uh, I don't know about that."

"Oh, you are most definitely Peter Pan's true love," Leah tells me.

"You can't prove that? How can you be sure?" I continue to deny the fact that my true love, if that even exists, is a demon like Peter Pan.

"Oh it's true. We don't have time to prove it, so get the hell over it and fix him." My sister snaps, surprising me.

"How do I find him?"

"What do you think we are doing here right now? Rumple is about to switch Henry and Pan's bodies." My sister is freaking out, I can tell. Usually, she is calm, but she's certainly not right now. Katie snatches the phone out of my hand.

"How do I transfer my power, Aglaia?" She snaps. It's been so long since anyone's called Leah that. It sounds strange in my sister's mouth. I like Leah better.

Everyone except for Rumple comes out of the shop, presumably headed to find Henry once he is back in his own body. We wave them on and focus back to Leah. Katie has turned off the speakerphone and is listening intently to Leah, nodding occasionally and muttering, "Uh-huh."

Finally, she says, "Okay, thanks Aglaia. Or, Leah. Whatever you prefer to be called. She'll do it."

That doesn't give me much choice in the matter. I was going to do it anyways, though, so I guess it doesn't matter much. I mean, I just got the chance to get the Peter I remember on Neverland back. No more of this horrible monster. Just my Peter.

Katie turns to me after tucking her phone in the pocket of her black sweatshirt. It strikes me how exhausted she looks. Her eyes are red and have bags under them. Her hair is mussed, and her clothes are rumpled. I must look a lot like her. We are running on only a few hours of sleep and adrenaline. All the added stress is not helping. The first thing I am going to do after I get Peter back is take a really long nap. Followed by a nice, hot shower. And get some food. As if she reads my thoughts, my sister pulls out a granola bar.

"Eat this quick. I kept them in Rumple's shop for after practice." I gratefully take it and chomp it down in three big bites, not bothering to savor the taste.

"Okay, Aglaia told me how to transfer my power to you. That means I won't have any magic for a little bit since I'll have to… recharge, I guess you could call it." My sister grabs my hands and turns to face me.

_Just focus on your power. You'll feel it grow stronger, like when we work together. But it will all be under your control, _my sister says in my head.

I can feel the rush of power coursing through my veins. I feel stronger and I am no longer exhausted. I grin, exhilarated by the feeling of all the power. The smile slides off my face when my sister collapses. I reach down and grab her shoulders, just before her head hits the rock hard pavement. With a wave of my hand, she is placed on the ground, a pillow under her head. She will be safe until I can get her. So I place her there comfortably before heading to the back of the pawnshop where I assume Peter and Rumple are.

I hear Peter talking, so I stop and hide behind the wall, listening.

"You know, I didn't understand why you left me all those years ago. But now I do. You, were a coward, just like our father. Our father, who saw us as nothing but nuisances standing in the way of his future. When he left us, you should have taken charge and decided not to be like him. Instead, you became a coward, and you abandoned me on an island so you could follow your own dreams, just like our father."

So now I finally get to hear what happened between Peter and his brother. This explains why he took in Lost Boys. He, unlike Rumple, had learned something from being abandoned, and he decided to do different. Even though anger and darkness was festering in his heart, he still took in those abandoned and lost boys like himself and gave them a home. That's what he did to me. I felt lost and abandoned. Peter fixed me.

Peter continues, "No one taught you any good lessons, Rumple, so here's one now. Never, make a cage you can't get out of. I made this cuff, you know. Doesn't work on me. But on you. Down boy." There is a loud crash and a thump of Rumple's body hitting something.

I wince, knowing this is not going to end well for Rumple. Though now that I know what he did to his little brother, I think even less of him than I did before. I can't let Peter kill him though. He's like a father to Katie-Cat. She lived with him for seven years.

"Let's see how you do without magic." Peter growls.

"I've come too far for this. For them," Rumple pants and I take a step closer to them, hoping that I can calm Peter down enough so that I can cast the spell. Leah said I would just know how to do it, so I hope she's right.

"For my nephew? No. Soon, that green smoke will fog their brains and unlike the rest of this town, I'm not going to take their memories. Because they mean something to you, I'm going to kill them."

When he says this, I can't stay hidden anymore.

"Peter, you can't! You promised."

Peter turns to me, the smallest hint of regret in his eyes. "I never promised, Abby."

I can't think of anything to say to him, so I rush out to warn my family.

Everyone is gathered around Regina, on the ground. Even Katie is there.

I rush towards them, past Peter. I don't care what he thinks he's going to do. I'm only focused on the sight of Regina laying on the ground. She may have not been the best mother, but at least she's trying.

"Regina!" I shout and run to where the former Evil Queen is slowly sitting up.

Everyone helps her up.

"Are you alright… Mom?" Regina smiles faintly at the title.

"I'm fine, I just saw what I need to do." Regina looks from me to Henry, to Katie, who is awake, but is hanging on to Belle's arm, weak as a kitten.

"Are you going to be okay?" Henry asks.

"The important thing is that you all will be." Regina looks at her three kids.

The curse resting in her palm disappears and Peter says, "No, they won't."

We all look up to see Peter approaching. I stare at his emotionless face, wishing for the Peter I knew as a little girl. He was always calm and kind. Not angry or aggressive like he is now.

"He has the-" Hook starts to say, but is cut off by Peter waving his hand over us, freezing us.

"-Curse? That I do," Peter finishes.

_If you're planning on doing that spell, you might want to hurry up, _My sister complains in my mind.

_I'm getting to that. Be patient._

_There's no time to be patient. Your boyfriend is about to kill us all! _I can hear the panic in her voice.

With my sister's power and my motivation to break free, it takes only a few moments of concentration until I am free from the spell Peter cast on us.

I march over top Peter as he threatens my family. I grab his shoulders and turn him to face me. He stares at me for a moment in surprise, then anger. I decide that in order to do this, I'm going to have to distract him. So, I put one hand on his chest, over his heart, and the other around his neck and I smash my lips against his. It works. As he begins to respond, I pour my magic into him. Leah was right, I know exactly what I'm doing. As the darkness drains out of him, I see something in his eyes change. They are less cold and his changes to shock and then guilt. When I start to feel dizzy from lack of magic and oxygen, I pull back.

Peter catches me just as I fall to the ground. I don't pass out, it just feels like my head is being trampled by a thousand elephants. And I am physically and emotionally drained. Basically, I feel like I was just ran over by a truck.

"Are you alright, Abby?" he asks me softly.

I nod wanly, "Unfreeze them."

He does it with a wave of his hand. Rumple comes rushing up and I see the change in Peter. His eyes are kinder, he's kneeling next to me with a look of concern on his face, and my family is unhurt.

Rumple stares at is for a moment before his face hardens. Rumple says goodbye to Belle, Neal, and Katie. Oh, no. I realize what is going to happen. Rumple doesn't know that Peter changed. Or if he does, he doesn't care.

I try to stand up, but I can't and I fall back on the ground weakly. I have spent all of my magic and it's going to take a while to "recharge" as Katie-Cat put it.

Peter frowns at me and mutters t himself, "What did I do?" He is finally realizing how awful his actions were. He looks around. At the angry people. At Rumple. At the cloud of green smoke coming towards us. His face is contorted, with guilt.

I wrap my around him and bury my face into the soft, green fabric of his shirt. I inhale his comforting and familiar scent. Bonfire smoke, earth, and trees. Then, he is ripped away from me by Rumple. I scream as he plunges a dagger into Peter's back. A glow shines from the dagger, enveloping my True Love and his brother. A moment later, they both disappear. I gasp and start to sob hysterically.

"No! Peter, no!" My sister crouches down next to me and hugs me, murmuring softly into my ear. But I hear nothing she says, or anything anyone else says. I hear nothing, and see nothing except Peter's face, the moment before he disappears.

"He changed!" I wail. "I got rid of the evil, he was sorry. And he killed him. Rumple killed him!" I stand up ranting wildly, my face wet with tears.

That was a bad move, because a moment later, I am back on the ground, spots of black dotting my vision. As I lose consciousness, I vow to myself, that if I survive without Peter, I am going to stop blacking out. It's getting seriously annoying.

**That was an important chapter. Leah/Aglaia is alive. Pan is not so evil anymore and he died. Abby and Kaitlin's father is the seer who foretold their prophecy. Their dad was killed by Regina. I just realized that I really need to stop knocking out my characters. Hopefully that won't happen anymore. Sorry for the late update. More important stuff is to come, but updates will be slow during on weekdays. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Third Person POV**

As Abby passes out, the green smoke is rapidly approaching the crowd of people.

Regina kneels in front of Abby and frowns, "You just keep losing your memories, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Katie asks as she stands worriedly next to her twin.

"The price for destroying the curse and Pan's price for casting it is that I have to lose Henry. And Abigail. She'll lose her memories. Again. We will cease to exist. I can give her new memories along with Emma and Henry. I can give her a new life with them, though."

"I'm going to lose her again?" Katie whimpers.

"Pan didn't sacrifice the heart of the thing he truly loved most, so this is his price."

"There's got to be another way."

"There isn't!" Regina snaps.

She takes the girl to Emma's yellow bug and places her gently in the back seat. She leans down and presses a hand to her forehead. After a moment, she takes the hand away and kisses her daughter's cheek. Then, it's Emma and Henry's turn.

**One Year Later- Abby's POV**

"Emma." I sit at the counter with Henry, watching my adopted mom beat the crap out of the eggs she's whisking. "Emma, you might want to ease up on the poor eggs."

She looks down and realizes how hard she's been whisking. "Oh, Right." She pours the eggs into the pan, thoughtful.

"You're having second thoughts about refusing Walsh, aren't you?" I ask her.

"Oh, I made the right decision. It's just going to be the three of us for a while."

I raise my eyebrows, not really believing her. Before last night, I was certain she would accept Walsh's proposal. But now…

I glance at the clock on the wall and my eyes widen, "I have to go. I'm going to be late for school. You too, Henry. If you want a ride, I leave in five."

"No, you're not going to school today." I stop and stare at Emma in shock. She has never let me miss school unless I have a really good reason. "What?"

"I have a new case in Maine and I think we should all go."

I frown at her, "Why? I can watch Henry, I've done it before."

"Well, I want you guys with me this time."

That's really suspicious. But, I'm not one to refuse an offer to miss school. The only thing I like about it is cross country, and I can always run on my own.

"So, when do we leave?"

"Right now. I've already packed your stuff and called your schools. _Family emergency_." Emma responds.

A second later, someone pounds on the front door.

**Just a really short chapter to tide you guys over until I can update next. Thanks for all the reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**One year ago- The Enchanted Forest**

Katie comes to stand next to her mother, who is standing in front of the protection spell, staring at her castle.

"Mom, we have to get Peter back, for Abby. Once we get him back, we can get Abby back. He'll know what to do. He always does. He knows more magic than all of us, especially with Rumple gone." Katie speaks up.

"No, Kaitlin. We will not revive that monster. He is the reason that Abby and Henry are gone. It's all his fault. Abby is better off without him." Regina snaps.

"No, Abby isn't better off without him. He's her True Love, and he changed. I saw his face before Rumple killed him. It was regret. And Abby won't want to live without him. She loves him, mom. It's obvious."

"You don't know what real love is. You will listen to me, I am your mother. We are not getting him back, and that's final!"

"You don't tell me what to do! I am not a child! I am a lot older than I look. You know that. I spent years on Neverland!" Katie exclaims before turning and hurrying away over to Belle and Neal. She heard that they were trying to get Rumple. Maybe they would help her get Peter back for her sister. Suddenly, she stops.

"Kyle!" She runs over to where Ruby is talking to Snow. As she reaches them, Snow leaves.

"Ruby, have you seen Kyle?" Katie asks frantically.

"Yeah, relax. I think I saw him just back there with some other boys." Ruby gestures behind her.

"Thanks Ruby."

Katie rushes past Ruby and searches the crowd of people walking until she spots a familiar mop of red hair. She grins and rushes to him, enveloping him in a hug.

She sees the other boys he is walking with and grins when she sees it is all the guys from swim team. She greets them with a smile then turns to Kyle and pulls him away from the group, her face serious. "I need your help with something, Kyle."

"Sure, anything."

"Did you- did you hear about what happened with Abby and Peter?"

"Bits and pieces."

"Long story short, Abby used our magic to get rid of some darkness festering in his heart and then Rumple killed him, Abby freaked out and collapsed, and then the curse was coming-" Katie stops for breath and Kyle takes the opportunity to calm her down.

"Whoa, slow down, Kaitlin."

Katie feels herself getting choked up, "Oh, Kyle, I'm never going to see them again. Henry is my adopted brother, and he's gone. Abby is my sister and she's gone. Peter was- I don't even know exactly how to describe him, and he's dead. So is Rumple. Even a part of my mom is gone. She's changed. My life is so messed up!"

Kyle wraps his arms around the girl who is silently shedding tears for all the family she lost. "You've still got me Kaitlin."

She nods and after a quick glance to see if anyone is watching, he leans down and begins to kiss her gently. She responds hungrily, eager for any comfort. When they finally pull back for air, Katie smiles.

"My mom would be so mad if she saw that."

Kyle grins, "Who cares. She should be over it by now."

"Kyle, you let a chicken loose during an important Town Council meeting! A chicken with bowel problems. That's pretty hard to forget. And that's not the only thing. Remember when you gave Henry that-"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Kyle interrupts. "Your mom hates me. But ou have to admit that the chicken thing was pretty funny," Kyle chuckles as he grins at her.

Katie tries to keep from laughing, but fails.

After a moment, Katie grabs her boyfriend's hand, "Come on, we'd better catch up."

"So, you said you needed my help with something. What is it?"

"Well, I know there has to be a way to get Abby back. I can't lose her forever. My mom doesn't know how obviously and she's given up hope. But if we get Peter back, I'm sure he can figure something out. I know he can."

"Wow. So optimistic. The Charmings are really rubbing off on you."

"I'm serious, Kyle. We need to get Peter back."

"You want to bring someone back to life, Kaitlin? That's not possible."

"Well, if you won't help me, then I'll just have to do it on my own."

"Fine. I'll help you. But don't get your hopes up," Kyle concedes.

Katie nods, even though her hopes are skyrocketing.

A moment later, they appear next to Regina in the middle of a fight against…. A flying monkey?

Before Katie can do anything, Regina throws a ball of magic at it and it turns into a stuffed monkey, a toy which she gives to Roland, Robin Hood's son with a smile. Katie feels a twinge of jealousy when she sees Regina's caring smile, but she pushes it away and squeezes Kyle's hand tighter.

**Present Day Katie's POV- Storybrooke**

As soon as I hear Emma is in town, I get dressed and rush to Granny's. Abby and Henry are back. I don't know how I went a year without seeing them. It seems like I saw them just a few days ago instead of a year ago. If it weren't for Snow's giant baby bump, I wouldn't believe it's been a year. But it has been. I spent a whole year without Rumple, the father figure in my life. Unless Neal and Belle brought him back. According to Hook, who has his memories of when he was with us in the Enchanted Forest, Neal and Belle were dead set on bringing Rumple back. So, I have the tiniest sliver of hope.

I burst into the diner and see my sister and brother sitting at a booth with Snow and David.

Abby looks up at me and her blank expression rips a whole through my heart. She looks right through me. I take a deep breath and approach the booth. Henry looks up at me with a similar expression and I feel tears forming in my eyes before I quickly wipe them away and clear my throat. I'm guessing they don't have their memories back. Emma is so dead for not telling me this.

"Kaitlin! There you are!" I look up to see Emma coming over quickly, a fake cheerful expression on her face.

"Hi, Emma." I shoot the woman a glare.

She turns to Abby and Henry who are watching us, confused. "Guys, this is Kaitlin."

"Katie," I correct. I like Katie much better than Kaitlin. I even like Katie-Cat, the nickname Peter gave me when I was on Neverland, better.

"Right. This is my son Henry, and my adopted daughter, Abigail." So yet another kid that Regina has to share with Emma. Except this time it's Regina that's the biological mom.

I shake hands with them, growing increasingly angry at Emma for not warning me about the little fact that my siblings have no clue who I am.

"Hey Emma, can I talk to you for a sec?" I motion towards the door of the diner.

Emma nods and follows me out the door.

We stare at each other for a moment before I break the silence. "How are we going to get their memories back? And what about Rumple and Peter? Hook said that I was trying to find a way to bring them back. Do you think I did? Ugh, this is so complicated. We need to get everyone's memories back. Now."

"I know. Regina and I are going to work on that. In the meantime, can you occupy Abigail and Henry? Just make sure they don't see anything…abnormal. And keep them out of the way so Regina and I can figure out what's going on."

I shake my head fervently, "No. I'm not going to babysit! Have Ruby do it. Let me help."

"No, Katie. Don't you want to spend time with your sister?"

"Yes, but not when she doesn't know who I am." I turn and storm off, determined to figure out how to get my siblings' memories back without Emma and my mom.

**Abby's POV**

Emma tries to stick me with a babysitter like she did with Henry, but I flat out refuse.

"I don't need a babysitter, Emma. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. It's not like there's any trouble I can get up to in this little town anyways."

" You'd be surprised. Katie managed to get into quite a bit," Emma mutters. "I just don't want you to be bored." I give her a look. She finally agrees. "Fine, just, don't get into any trouble."

I smile at her. "Bye, Emma."

I spend the next several days mostly just watching TV and hanging out with Henry and his many different babysitters. I check out the library and read for a while, but I quickly get bored. I wander down Main Street in the evening and come across a pawnshop with the light on. I open the door and peek inside. Sitting at the counter, a stack of books in front of her, is the girl from the diner, Katie. Her blonde hair is pulled back into a messy bun, and she is sticky noting the open book in front of her, chewing her bottom lip. She doesn't seem to notice that I am here.

I approach her and clear my throat. "Umm, hi."

She looks up startled and the book falls off of her lap and on to the floor. I bend down to pick it up, but she beats me to it and stashes it behind the counter, but not before I catch a glimpse of it. It is old and bound in some kind of strange material with embossed gold lettering on the cover. I can't read what it says.

"Oh, hi. I didn't notice you." She looks down, avoiding looking at my face. People have been doing that a lot lately. Giving me strange expressions or looking away quickly. It's really starting to bug me.

"Why do people keep giving me all these strange looks?" I exclaim.

"Umm, I guess it's because we never knew Emma had a daughter." She's a terrible liar.

I raise my eyebrows, not buying it. "Whatever." I look around the shop. "Do you work her or something?"

"My adoptive dad owns it. He's…away."

"You're adopted too?"

"Yeah. My biological mom is the mayor, Regina. You probably met her."

I nod. I sure did. She was one of the many who gave Henry and me strange looks. Her reaction was one of the weirdest though. Something's going on and I am determined to find out what it is.

The door opens and Katie gasps. I turn to see a boy around my age with light brown hair and bright green eyes stroll in the shop. When he sees me, he stops. I frown. He looks kind of familiar, but I just can't place him. Katie leaps off of the stool and runs over to the boy.

"Peter! You- you're- oh my gosh!" She drags the boy who is staring at me with a shocked expression on his face outside. "We'll be right back!" she calls over her shoulder.

"That was weird," I mutter to myself before I start to wander around the shop.

**Katie's POV**

A few days after being "introduced" to Henry and Abby, I am in Rumple's shop, going through numerous grimoires and spell books, trying to find anything that could get everyone's memories back. I enlisted Kyle, my boyfriend's help a few hours ago, and he just left to go get us some food.

I bite my lip and sticky note the page I am reading about a complicated spell that can remove memory spells when I hear someone clear their throat. I look up, startled, and the book drops to the floor. I wince, and hope the fragile binding isn't broken. Rumple would kill me if I ruined one of his books.

"Umm, hi," my sister says awkwardly. She reaches for the book I dropped, but I snatch it away quickly and shove it behind the counter, not wanting to explain why I have an ancient, magic spell book filled with complicated spell, nasty curses, and some grotesque illustrations.

She makes conversation, and I answer tensely, finding it hard to not blurt out the truth to my sister, knowing that it will just cause more problems, when the door opens. This time I hear it and I look up to see who it is. When I gasp. Peter Pan is standing in the doorway. My eyes bug out of my head and I jump off the chair and hurry over to Peter, who is staring at my sister. I grab his arm and drag him out of the shop, telling my sister that we will be right back.

The minute the door slams shut, I fire questions at the boy in front of me.

"How are you alive? What happened? How did you get here? Do you have your memories? What-"

"Slow down, Katie-Cat." He interrupts. "Let me talk. So, first of all, no, I don't have any memories of the past year, so I have no idea how I am alive. I remember my brother stabbing me and the next thing I know, I wake up in a cellar with Rumpelstiltskin."

I open my mouth to speak, but Peter holds a hand up to stop me. "First, let me talk to Abby." He reaches for the door, but I reach out and slap his hand away.

"NO!"

He gives me an annoyed look. "Let me see her, Katie-Cat. I need to apologize."

Well, that's not something I ever thought would come out of Peter's mouth.

"She doesn't have her memories, Peter. She has no idea who you are. Or who I am."

Peter scowls, "What?"

"Remember that curse that you so stupidly decided to cast. And remember how you were supposed to sacrifice the heart of the thing you truly love most? Well, that backfired. Your True Love lost her memories and this whole town is messed up."

Peter runs a hand through his hair and stares at Abby through the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. Her glossy, black hair is pulled back into a ponytail and it's a little longer than it was last I saw her. Her skin is tan, tanner than it was last time I saw her, which I can hardly believe was a year ago, and her expression is confused as she fingers the glass unicorns from a mobile that was supposed to hang over Emma's crib in the Enchanted Forest. She turns to look at us, and we swivel around, facing the opposite direction.

Kyle is walking up the street, holding a takeout bag and two coffee cups from Granny's, which he almost drops when he sees Peter. I rush over to him and take the coffee from him.

"Thank, sweetie," I smile and peck him on the cheek, acting as if everything is perfectly normal. Well, clearly everything is not. My sister's supposedly "dead" True Love is standing in front of Rumple's pawnshop, perfectly alive and looking as if he is about to murder someone.

I carefully approach him and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright. Mom and Emma are working on getting Henry's memories back and trying to figure out how we got here. Speaking of how we got here, how the hell are you even alive. We all saw you die?"

Kyle comes up to me, "What is he doing here? I thought he was dead."

"Well, clearly, I'm not. So, if you'll excuse us, we have some memories to return." He grabs my arm and drags me into Rumple's shop. I give what I hope is a reassuring smile over my shoulder at my bewildered boyfriend as the door shuts behind us.

Abby turns to look at us. She looks Peter up and down and smiles slightly. I roll my eyes. "Abigail, this is Peter. Peter, Abigail." I nudge him forward and he plasters a charming smile on his face and shakes her hand, holding it for perhaps a second longer than necessary.

"Nice to meet you." He says with that accent that I know Abby adores.

She smiles shyly, "Hi."

I clear my throat. "Come on Peter, we've got stuff to do. See you later, Abby- I mean Abigail." I tug Peter to the back of the shop. "Oh, and could you send Kyle in? He's got my dinner." I call out to Abby.

"Sure, I'll just head back to Granny's." she stares at Peter, a small glint of recognition on her face, before it disappears and she frowns, puzzled. "See you later."

I shove Peter in the back room and then examine his face, trying to decipher his expression. Unfortunately, he is a master at masking his emotions. His face is emotionless, telling me nothing.

Kyle walks in the back, holding our food. I take it from him and open up the box holding Granny's famous lasagna and the delicious smell wafts up to me.

I take a seat at a table in the back, shoving some of the books I had put there earlier out of the way.

"Spill. Tell me everything before I go get my mom and Emma." I tell Peter as I dig into my lasagna.

Kyle takes a seat beside me and stares at Peter expectantly.

He takes a deep breath. "Well, what do you know about the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"I know that she's Zelena and she has Rumple in a cage. Everyone is working to get him out right now. She also sent us here. She cast the curse."

Peter nods. "Well, I don't know much because I lost my memories because of the curse as well. But I do know that Rumpelstiltskin wasn't the only thing she kept and wants in a cage. She kept me in for a few days, but obviously, I managed to break out. I can defeat my brother any day," He adds cockily.

I take a big bite of lasagna before replying, "So, why did she keep you in a cage? What else does she want?"

"You. You and Abby. She wants your magic so she can do something. I'm not sure what, but I have a guess."

I almost choke on my lasagna. "What? She's going to try to take our magic? Didn't Aglaia already try that on Abby? And didn't it backfire? Abby still kept her magic."

"Yes, but it was weakened and Aglaia did get her magic. Just not all of it. And if Zelena gets _both _of your magic, she will be twice as powerful, and unbeatable. If the two of you together can beat the Evil Queen, think of what she could do with your magic piled on top of her already strong magic."

A feeling of dread washes over me and I feel sick. I push away my food. "Uh-oh. We need to tell Emma and Regina." But I make no move to stand.

"I agree. We need to make sure that Abby is protected." Peter approves.

"And Kaitlin," Kyle adds. I reach over and squeeze his hand.

My phone rings and I pull it out of the pocket of my pea coat, staring at the screen. "It's Emma." I answer it. "Hey, Emma."

"Where's Abby?" Emma demands.

"Umm, I don't know. She said she would be going back to Granny's. Isn't she there?"

"No, she's not. We can't find her anywhere and she's not answering our calls." My mom grabs the phone, her voice panicked.

I exchange looks of horror with Peter, who has been listening to the conversation. "Uh-oh. I think I might know where she is."

"Where?"

"Well, it's complicated. Where are you. I need to bring you something."

"We're at my house," Mom answers.

"I'll be there in a sec. Bye." I hang up and look at Peter. "We need to go." I start for the door, but Peter grabs my arm and in a split second, we appear on Mifflin Street, right in front of my house. I shrug and march up to the front door.

**Sorry for the really slow updates. I'll try to update some time this week. There was a lot of Katie in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Abby's POV**

After that weird encounter with Abby and the cute boy with the accent, I walk around for a little bit, not really wanting to go to Granny's. I'm starting to regret coming here with Emma and Henry. Nothing interesting has happened. I walk to the docks and sit near the edge, staring at the glinting rays of sunset coming off the vast ocean. The sunset is amazing. The sky is awash with pinks and yellows. I barely notice the strong fishy smell all around me.

"Abigail!" I turn around to see a woman with wavy red hair approaching me.

She stands next to me and smiles, revealing perfect, white teeth. "There you are dear, I was looking for you. Emma sent me to get you, she's at my house. Come on."

"Umm…" I remember the countless times Emma told Henry and me never to go anywhere with a stranger. I stare into her clear blue eyes, trying to decide whether to trust her or not. Unfortunately, I don't have Emma's "superpower" of being able to tell whether or not someone's lying, so I am not sure whether or not to trust her.

"Oh, don't worry dear. I know Emma. I'm Mary Margaret's midwife, Zelena." She fingers her necklace as she speaks, a large green gem, surrounded by silver spikes. It looks expensive.

That's right! Mary Margaret is the pregnant woman who was apparently Emma's cell mate when she was in jail in Phoenix. After a moment of hesitation, I decide to follow her. I doubt that there's any serial killer/midwifes in the little town of Storybrooke, Maine. Plus, Emma's been sending Henry off with a ton of strangers. Zelena is probably one of them. But I hold my phone tightly, just in case. We walk for a long time, mostly silent. I can feel Zelena's eyes on me, so I pull out my phone and fiddle with it for a moment before it flies out of my hand. My eyes widen and I look up to see it in Zelena's hand.

"What-" She waves a hand over me and my mouths shuts. I try to move, try to run away, but my body is frozen, glued to the pavement. I officially start to freak out. I start hyperventilating and try to think of what could possibly be happening. With a wave of her hand, my mouth is unfrozen and I start babbling. "What- what was that? What's going on? How are you doing that? Is this- am I going crazy? That's it. I must be going crazy."

Zelena doesn't reply, only waves her hand and a cloud of green smoke engulfs us. When it disappears, we are standing in front of a farmhouse in the middle of the woods. I find that I am unfrozen, so I bolt, only getting about a few feet before Zelena freezes me again.

"Really, I thought you would be more fun than this."

"Who are you?" I seethe.

"Oh, you can call me Auntie Zelena."

"What?" I snap.

The woman stalks over to me, a sinister look on her face. I try not to flinch. She holds up a hand and a crystal via appears in it, a sparkling blue liquid inside of it. "Open up."

I keep my mouth clenched shut, refusing to let her put anything in my mouth. She smirks and uses her magic to pry open my mouth.

"Sweet dreams, little niece."

A wave of memories crash into me, overwhelming me. As I am assaulted with years and years of memories, I black out, consumed by the memories.

**Katie's POV**

Peter and I rush into the house where Emma is standing in the hallway, not facing us, her phone to her ear. She curses and pulls it away from her ear, hanging up. "Come on!"

"She's still not answering?" Regina comes into the hall, followed by the Charmings and… Robin Hood? I frown but don't question it. My mom's been spending quite some time with him lately and I'm beginning to suspect that my mom might have finally found someone special in her life, which makes me wonder about my father. Who is he? Where is he? Why won't Mom tell me anything about him?

"No. Something must have happened to her. What if Zelena got her?"

"Why would she want Abby? She doesn't remember anything and she's not nearly as strong without Katie," Mary Margaret remarks.

"I think I might know." Peter finally decides to reveal us to the crowd, who all whirl around at the sound of his voice, shocked expressions on their face.

"How the hell are you alive?" Emma demands.

"Lovely to see you too, Savior." Peter looks completely at ease as he strolls over to Regina, dragging me with him.

"Now, in answer to your question, she wants Abby for her magic. She's going to try and steal her magic along with Katie-Cat's. Then, she's going to do something most likely very hellish with it. Now before you protest, allow me to help." Peter paces leisurely in front of us. "Now, Zelena must have taken Abby down to the cellar. So, let's go get her." He walks towards the door. "Are you coming or not?"

That seems to spur everyone into action. David, Regina, and Emma rush to the door. I make to follow them, but Peter stops me. "Sorry, Katie-Cat. But we can't have both of you together around Zelena. You're staying here."

"No way! This is my twin sister we're going to rescue!"

"And she would kill me if anything happened to you. You're staying here." With a burst of magic, Peter sends me to my room and closes the door. Both he and Regina seal the door with magic so I can't get out.

I scowl and kick the door. I can't beat both Mom_ and _Peter's magic, unless I want to be almost fully drained of magic, so I have to resort to other measures, namely, the ivy trellis on the wall beneath my window. The window doesn't have much of a seal on it, so I can break it with a few moments of concentration. Then, I just have to climb down. It's almost too easy.

"I can't believe Mom never figured this out," I mutter to myself.

Before the missing year, I used to sneak out to see Kyle almost every week. Mom has hated him ever since a few pranks he pulled on her before Emma came to Storybrooke. Rumple hated him as a matter of principle because he doesn't want anyone dating his little girl. So, I became a pro at sneaking out. Mom never caught me once, which is why she never even thought about the ivy trellis. I climb down the trellis which ends a few feet off the ground. I hop down and think about my sister, trying to sense her. Peter taught us how to do it once, and as long as she wants to be found, I can find her easily. I decide to talk to her in her head, something I haven't attempted since she came to Storybrooke because without her memories, it would probably freak her out.

_Abby, are you there? Can you hear me? _

My sister responds a second later, sounding panicked. _Yes Katie-Cat! I have my memories back. Zelena forced me to take some potion. I'm stuck in her cellar with Rumpelstiltskin. _

_Peter's on his way with Emma, David, and Regina. So am I._

_Peter? But, he's dead. _I can feel my sister's sorrow. Peter's death hadn't really had time to hit her, but now that she has her memories back, it must have hit her hard. Well, it's lucky that he's alive then.

_No, he's alive, Abby, and he's coming to get you. I am too. I'll be there soon. Love you sis._

My sister doesn't respond, which makes me hurry up to get to her.

I focus on the tug leading me to my sister and I follow it. I learned quickly how to disappear and reappear, but I haven't tried it in a long time. I'm getting rusty. I appear in front of an old farmhouse and to my satisfaction, I discover that I got here before everyone else. Perfect. That way when I rescue Abby, they'll hopefully be so relieved that they'll forget about punishing me for sneaking out.

I enter the cellar and climb down. The air is humid and sticky, not very pleasant.

"Abby? Rumple?" I call out.

No one responds. I enter the dim cellar more fully and make out two shapes in the large cage.

_Abby? _I call out to my sister in her head.

_No, don't come any closer Katie-Cat. Get out of here now. _I don't move. _Now! _My sister exclaims. I can sense her panic.

_Why Abby, what's going on_

_You need to- _My sister's voice cuts off.

I take a step towards the cage but stop when I hear a voice coo, "Hello, Kaitlin."

A light flicks on revealing a woman with curly red hair and pale blue eyes. I take my eyes away from her and notice my sister, slumped against the bars of the cage. Rumple is stands in front of her, scowling at the woman.

"Who are you and what did you do to my sister?" I demand.

"I'm your Auntie Zelena."

"No. Freaking. Way." My mom has a sister? Unless it's my dad's sister. "On my mom's side or my father's?"

"I'm your mother's sister. Well, technically half-sister, but details, details. I am most definitely not related to your father."

"So you know who my father is?"

Zelena smiles coyly, "So she didn't tell you did she? She didn't tell you that you were nearly a pawn? A small part in your father's master plan? She didn't tell you that he had the Sight? That you were part of his plan to gain immortality. A sacrifice of twins. Your lives in exchange for an immortal one for him."

I stare at my "aunt", shocked. Is what she really said true? Before I can say anything, the cellar door bursts open.

"Abby!" I hear my mother exclaim. She rushes into the cellar followed closely by Peter and everyone else. She sees me and she stops. Her eyes widen and she frowns. I'm so busted.

"Oh, hey Mom," I grin nervously.

"What are you doing here, Kaitlin?" She scowls.

Peter pushes past me and rushes over to Abby. "Now is not the time." He crouches down next to her and puts a hand on her cheek before turning to Zelena, a murderous look on his face that I had hoped never to see again after Abby took away the darkness in him. "What did you do to her?" He demands.

"Oh, she'll be quite alright. For now."

"That's not reassuring at all," Peter growls.

"Oh it wasn't meant to be. Anyways, I heard little sister, that you didn't tell my nieces about their father." Zelena turns to my mother.

"Katie, whatever she said to you about him, ignore it. She lies." My mom looks nervous, something I don't normally see.

"Mom, why won't you tell us about our dad?" I ask.

"Can we do this later?" Peter looks irritated. I guess that if I hadn't seen my True Love in a year and when I finally do find her, she doesn't remember me, I would be in a pretty bad mood too.

He stands in front of the cage and concentrates. A moment later, the lock bursts open. I turn to look at Zelena. She hasn't moved. She is simply staring at us looking interested.

Peter steps in the cage and picks up my sister. He smiles softly at her and kisses her forehead. When he makes to step out to the cage, Zelena finally decides to step in.

"Oh, I don't think so." With a flick of her hand, my sister disappears from Peter's arms. I catch sight of everyone's panicked looks before I am vanished as well, a second later.

I appear in a house, next to my sister who seems to be waking up. She moans and sits up. When she sees me, she squeals and launches herself at me.

"Katie-Cat!"

I hug her back tightly before releasing her. "We need to get out of here. Peter says she's going to try and steal our magic."

At Peter's name, my sister's face softens and she grins. "I just can't believe that he's alive!"

"He is, and he really wants to see you."

"How? We saw him disappear, just like Rumple."

"Maybe the same way that Rumple is alive, I don't know. We still don't have our memories of the last year."

My sister frowns before jumping up and fixing her hair, which had come undone from her usual ponytail. "Let's get out of here."

I grin at her, "Definitely."

**Abby's POV**

I was talking to my sister using our telepathic thingy when Zelena decided it would be a good idea to knock me out. And not just a regular hit to the head. When I wake up, I have the mother of all headaches. It feels like someone ran my head over with a semi-truck.

I moan and rub my head, sitting up. Then, I notice my sister sitting near me. I squeal and jump on her, giving her a bear hug. I can't believe I went a year without remembering her. Just when I got her back. Now, I have all my memories back. Every single one I ever lost, including the time my mother controlled me. We are going to need to have a chat about that later. She did say sorry, but when you rip out your own daughter's heart and use it to control her, sorry doesn't cut it.

We talk for a minute about Peter and Rumple until I decide that we really need to get out of here. I stand up and pull my hair back into a ponytail. During all the hassle with Zelena it had come undone and it spread out over my shoulders like black silk.

"Let's get out of here," I tell my sister, who grins and me and replies, "Definitely."

We march over to the door, which, as I suspected is tightly sealed with magic. All the windows and other exits are too.

"Too bad there's no ivy trellis," Katie mutters.

I frown at her, confused, "What?"

"Oh, I used to sneak out the window and down the ivy trellis to see my boyfriend. Mom hates him. He's a prankster and he's pulled more than one prank against her. It's a good thing she never found out about us."

"Is it that red head? Kyle?"

"Yeah, he's been on my swim team ever since I joined when I moved to Storybrooke."

I smile, remembering all the time she spent swimming in the hidden pond near one of Peter's camps on Neverland.

"Do you think it would be easier to break open the door or window?" I question.

Katie thinks about it, "Well, I'm wearing a skirt, and I don't really feel like climbing out another window. Peter wouldn't let me come with him, Mom, Emma, and David. He figured you would kill him if anything happened to me."

"Front door it is." I beam.

We stand with our hands on the door and both of us concentrate our power on opening the door. It's not easy. Zelena is a powerful witch. Really powerful. Katie explains how our Mom barely managed to escape the fight they had a few days. In the middle of town. I really was oblivious without my memories.

We strain our minds as we concentrate on breaking the seal on the door. A few minutes later, we feel it snap, and we relax. The headache is still there, except now it feels like it was run over by a semi and is now being smacked by a crowbar. Katie is rubbing her head as well.

We rush to the cellar entrance to find Emma, David, and Regina standing in front of the entrance, looking very pissed.

"Mom!" Katie runs over to Regina and hugs her, then David and Emma.

I hug Emma and smile at David. Regina moves to hug me, but I step away. "When Zelena made me drink that potion, I got back all the memories I have ever lost. _All_ of them."

She pales as she realizes what I mean. "Abby, I'm so sorry. I was just desperate. I don't know what I was thinking."

I hold up a hand. "I don't want to hear about it. Where's Peter?"

The adults all exchange glances. "Well, where is he?" I exclaim, desperate to see him. Last time I saw him, Rumple stabbed him and I thought he was dead. Just after he changed.

"We're not exactly sure," Emma finally replies.

My eyes widen, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well, Zelena made Rumpelstiltskin start to fight Pan and then they all disappeared. We have no idea where they are."

"Well then find him!" Katie exclaims.

"It's not that easy. He'll turn up when he turns up. If he doesn't die or turn into a flying monkey." Regina insists.

Katie glares at her and wraps an arm around me, "Don't listen to our dear mother over here. Peter can defeat Rumple. He's done it before. You've seen him. He's got crazy magic skills."

I smile slightly and lean my head on my sister's shoulder, thankful to have her.

"Come on, let's go back to my house. Want to go swimming?"

I give her a look. "It's way too cold for swimming!"

She shakes her head, "No it isn't. Besides, the pool's heated. It'll be fun. Something to take your mind off of your sucky life."

"Fine, but if we get hypothermia, it's all your fault." I finally consent.

Katie rolls her eyes, "Oh come on, how do you think I stay in shape during the winter? I freeze my butt off, then go inside and dry my hair while wearing a fluffy robe. Do you know how to dry your hair with a spell? Mom taught it to me. I'm sure she could teach you if you want."

I shake my head and climb into the back of David's truck. Katie jumps in beside me grinning wildly. "I've always wanted to ride in the back, but David never let me."

When we reach the mayor's huge house, Katie leads me upstairs to her room where she hands me a swimsuit to borrow. "Here ya go. You can wear this. I'll wear my one piece."

I stare at the pink bikini. "Um, no way. I'm not wearing this."

"Oh, come on. You're in shape. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"No way."

Katie finally scowls and grabs the bikini. With a quick spell, the bikini turns into a slightly less skimpy but strappy one piece. Well, it's better than before. Sure cross country kept me in shape and slightly tan, but I wasn't about to wear something so… teeny. I don't have as great a body as Katie.

We hop into the pool, which surprisingly feels good. I float in the water as Katie dives under water and swims around, grinning and clearly in her element. She finally swims over to me and floats next to me. "So, tell me about your year in New York. Any boyfriends that Peter should be jealous about?"

My face turns beet red and I steer the topic away from that subject. "How much do you know about the rescue mission to Neverland? Did Regina tell you much?"

Katie grins at me, knowing that I am purposefully changing the subject. "Why don't you call her mom? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I think she'd like it."

After what she did to me, no way. I don't want a mother like that. "She ripped out my hear and used it to control me and deliver a message to Henry. And this was after she found ot I was her daughter."

Katie gasps at me, shocked. "No… I don't believe that. She wouldn't do that."

"Just ask her. She's called the Evil Queen for a reason Katie-Cat."

My twin is silent for a few minutes, processing this new information. After a while, she submerges herself in the water before coming up and stepping out of the pool, wringing her hair. I step out as well and towel myself off, shivering in the cold air.

We hurry upstairs and change into comfortable clothes. Katie lets me borrow some sweatpants and a swim team sweatshirt. We sit on the bottom bunk bed and she flicks the TV on before leaning back and running her hands over her hair. It dries itself. I raise my eyebrows. "How come you know so much more magic than me?"

She glances over at me, "It's not that I'm any more powerful, it's just that I had Rumple and… Regina… teach me some spells after the curse broke and everyone got their memories back.

"Oh, maybe you could teach me some spells." I suggest.

She smiles softly, "Sure."

"Abby! Katie!" I hear Emma exclaim.

"What?" Katie yells.

"Come quick!" Emma calls back.

**Sorry that it's been a while since I updated. Hope you like this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Enchanted Forest **

"Neal!" Katie runs over with Belle to where Neal is writhing in the snow. Two figures are slowly rising up behind them, looking like they are made of dark glass. Kaitlin is slowly able to make out Peter and Rumple's features. Neal had succeeded. _But at what price_, she wonders as she grabbed Neal's hand, the one that isn't branded by the key.

"Belle," Rumple whispers. Peter simply stares at the group with shock. Rumple notices Neal laying on the ground and he rushes over. Peter comes up over and standsnin front of Katie, simply staring at her. Then, he hugs her. She is surprised, but she tightly hugs him back.

"How did you do it, Katie?"

She shakes her head, "Neal did it. We found a key in Rumple's library and when Neal turned it, you two popped up. Something's wrong with Neal, though."

"Well, obviously," Peter snaps.

"Poor Baelfire. He just couldn't learn from his father's mistakes." A woman with red hair and shocking green skin appears in a puff of green smoke.

Everyone turns to stare at her.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Neal?" Katie demands.

"Well, I thought it was obvious. A life for a life."

Katie frowns and looks from Peter to Rumple. "But there's two lives. Rumple and Peter."

"Look at that, you can count. Well, that key isn't the only way to bring someone back. With a quick charm, both of then pop up at the same time. Don't worry, I already paid the price. I must say, it was well worth it." The woman smiles evilly at Peter. "Come, on Peter Pan. We have work to do."

Peter walks over to stand next to her. But his movements are jerky, as if he is resisting.

"What's going on?" Katie asks Peter, very confused.

The boy clenches his fists and his eyes look pained as if he is struggling to contain himself, "Just go Katie-Cat before she makes me hurt you."

Katie doesn't move. She glances at Rumple and Belle who are watching the two closely. Neal seems to be in too much pain to understand what is going on.

"Kaitlin, go NOW!" Peter roars, and this time Katie listens to him. Peter has only called her Kaitlin one, and he meant business. She glances at the trio huddled on the ground. Rumple gives her a quick nod, all the reassurance she needs. With a glance back at Peter, whose eyes are now closed as he tries to fight off whatever the green skinned woman is doing to him, the girl turns and flees into the dark, cold night.

**Abby's POV**

I rush downstairs, Katie right behind me.

When I see who is standing at the door next to Emma I stop. Peter is leaning against the doorway listening to Emma. His green shirt is torn and dirty. His hair is rumpled, and there is a large scratch on his cheek. Katie runs right into me. When she sees him she nudges me forward. That's when I know it isn't a dream. He's really here. Alive.

I run over to him and tackle him in a hug. He squeezes me back and presses his lips to mine. He is bloody and dirty, but I don't care. I'm just overjoyed that he's alive. I rest my forehead against his and whisper, "You were dead."

"I know."

"What happened?"

Katie clears her throat. "Great question Abby. I think we would all like to know the answer to that." She smirks at Peter to let him know that she's glad he's okay.

He nods and I lead him to the living room couch, which he sinks into wearily. It's strange to see him like this. He always seems so strong. I sit next to him and lean my head on his shoulder. Katie-Cat sits on the other side of me and pulls out her phone and texts someone. Everyone else positions themselves around the room eagerly, looking like little kids at story time.

"Well, I think Zelena just wanted to see if I could beat my brother. To see which is the stronger one. Obviously, that's me. The thing is, she can't control me anymore. And when Abby escaped, there went her leverage. So, I escaped. Nothing special. But, I did find out what she wants to use the girls' magic for. She's going to open a time portal. To do that, she needs Abby and Katie-Cat's magic, and a baby, among other things." He nods at Snow, who rubs her belly worriedly.

"Well, she didn't get us." I place my hand over the cut and run my fingers over it, healing it. He smiles.

"You're getting better."

"I had the best teacher," I smile and kiss him lightly.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back up a sec. What do you mean she can't control you _anymore_?" My twin interrupts.

"Well, I'm not controlled by a dagger, like my older brother is. She controlled me with some spell, a strong one, admittedly, but one I could eventually break."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Emma asks.

"You don't. But right now, I'm your best shot at keeping the twins safe."

I roll my eyes and rest my head back on Peter's shoulder. Katie's phone dings.

She glances at it then smiles. "Kyle's bringing some clothes over. He'll be here soon," she tells Peter. Regina makes a noise of disgust at Kyle's name, but says nothing.

"Oh, come on. How many times does he have to apologize? It was just a few pranks. Speaking of apologies," Katie turns to look at me, then back to our mother, "did you really, rip out your own daughter's heart and use it to control her?"

Regina winces, and hurt fills Katie's face. She nods and gets up, saying softly, "Kyle's going to get here any minute." She leaves the room and I get off the couch and follow her, pulling Peter with me.

Katie is standing outside, staring at the road. I come over to her and wrap an arm around her. She rests her head against my shoulder.

"It's so hard to tell if they're good or not. Is there really even a good or bad side? At first, Mom was the bad guy, and then on Neverland, she was good and Peter was the bad one. Now, I'm not even sure." She tells me.

I sigh, "Yeah, it sucks. What we do know is that we need to defeat Zelena."

An expensive looking red sports car pulls up. The driver has unmistakable red hair. I raise my eyebrows, "You didn't mention that Kyle's rich."

She shrugs sheepishly, "He was a Prince in the Enchanted Forest. He's not a spoiled brat though, like most princes, Charming excluded."

I nod and she rushes towards him. He gets out of the car and she whispers something to him. He hugs her and kisses her forehead. Then, she grabs his hand and pulls him toward us.

Peter comes up behind me and places an arm around me. I frown. "You are a mess! You need to take a shower." He simply smirks and kisses me.

"PDA!" Katie grins. Then, she motions to Kyle, "This is Kyle. Kyle, this is Peter and Abby."

Kyle smiles at me. Katie takes the bag he is holding and shoves it at Peter. "Shower. Now."

"Yes, ma'am." Peter gives her a mock salute and heads in the house. I smile at my sister and walk back to the house. I wander around Katie's room for a while. She has lots of pink and purple in her room, and her walls are plastered with pictures of Olympic Swimmers, medals, and ribbons. I pick a small, framed picture of her swim team on her bedside table. She looks happier than I have seen her since Neverland, with her arm around Kyle, and her eyes sparkling as she laughs. With a smile, I put the picture down.

I peek out the window to see Katie sitting in Kyle's car, talking and grinning.

"Spying?" I whirl around to see Peter standing in the door, grinning at me. He looks very different in Kyle's jeans and black t-shirt.

I frown and turn back to the window, commenting, "You look weird."

Peter ignores the comment and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I lean into him. "She looks happy, doesn't she?"

He nods, "Yes, she does." We both watch as my sister steps out of the car and comes into the house. I turn so that I am facing a smiling Peter.

"You've changed," he says.

"Well, it's been a year."

"No, I don't mean that. You're different than the little girl on Neverland."

"Umm, thank you… I think. Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

He responds my kissing me, softly at first, but then more urgent. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer, kissing him harder.

"Can you suck each other's faces off later. And preferably not in my bedroom."

We look up startled to see Katie, who looks half amused, half disgusted.

"So, do ya want that magic lesson now, Abby? He can stay too, if he must." My twin jerks her head towards Peter. I pull away from Peter and lay down on the bottom bunk bed. Katie hops up to the top bunk, and Peter sits down, placing my head in his lap, and begins fiddling with my hair.

"What do you want to learn?" Katie asks expectantly.

"Umm, I don't know, Katie-Cat. How about that hair-drying spell you used earlier?"

"Ooh, okay. It's really easy." She jumps onto the bottom bunk, making me almost fall off the bed. I sit up and my sister grabs my hands.

"So, just, ya know, think about it and poof, it dries."

I raise my eyebrows, not impressed. Peter scoffs, "Well, I think we know that Katie-Cat's isn't going to be a teacher in the near future. It's not one of her _many_ talents."

The blond girl glares at Peter. "Fine, you teach her then," she huffs.

Peter smirks back, accepting the challenge. "Alright."

"Close your eyes and focus on what your hair feels like when it's dry." Katie snorts and Peter glares at her.

He takes my hands and raises them to my head. I feel a burst of magic flow through my hands from his.

"Hey!" Katie exclaims. "That's cheating."

"Fine, Katie-Cat. How about a different spell then."

Katie grins mischievously, "Okay. What about a makeup spell?"

"That's not fair," Peter protests. "What about a spell for-"

"You know what? I think I'm starting to reconsider asking you guys for magic lessons. Seriously," I interrupt.

Katie and Peter both scowl at each other. I lay down on the bed, exhausted. I can't even remember the last time I slept. Katie shoves Peter off the bed and lies down next to me. "Out, we need beauty rest. Go do… whatever. Just get out." Katie makes shooing motions at Peter, who makes a face at her. My very mature twin sticks her tongue out as Peter walks out the door.

I sigh and close my eyes, grateful for a rest. A fan buzzes in the background, which I find weird considering how cold it is, but Katie keeps it on. Her breathing evens and I open my eyes briefly to see my sister fast asleep next to me. I close my eyes and let the soothing hum of the fan and my sister's soft breathing lull me to sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter. At least I got it posted kind of quickly. Next chapter should be posted sometime this weekend.**

**So now you know that Zelena brought Peter back, you just don't know how. And, she's controlling him. Did you like the scene where Pan and Kaitlin try to teach Abby magic? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially DreamYourOwnDestiny. Your comments are very encouraging and sweet. **


	17. Chapter 17

**The Enchanted Forest- the missing year**

Katie and Grumpy the dwarf approach the table where Snow, Regina, Robin Hood, Granny and Belle are waiting for the two to come back with news from the fairies of how to defeat Zelena. Charming is pacing as he waits.

"Did you find anything dwarf?" Regina demands.

"He has a name," Katie snaps. She opens her mouth, but before she can utter any more insults to her mother, Grumpy places a hand on her arm.

"Calm down Kaitlin." He was one of the few he was ever kind to in Storybrooke probably because she was always nice to him despite his reputation as the town drunk, and her mother's warning to stay away from him, which might have been her main motivation. As much as Kaitlin loved her mother, she enjoyed ticking her off even more.

"So, did the fairies find something?" Charming comes to stand next to his very pregnant wife at the table.

"Nope. We asked Blue, and Tink, Aglaia, everyone we could think of, but came up with nothing. She's too damn powerful! Katie answers, looking at everyone but her mother. She's still angry that her mother wouldn't help her bring back Peter, so she had to sneak away with Neal and Belle.

Snow sighs, "It's happening again. I'm about to give birth and an evil sorceress is threatening the future of my child."

Regina cuts in, "To be fair, the first time, I was threatening _you_. Everyone else just became collateral damage."

"Remind me again why we forgave her," Grumpy says.

"Because I'm helping." She defends.

"And she's my mom, Grumpy." Katie adds.

"Back to the matter at hand," Charming interrupts. "Last time, we had a head start in defeating Regina. Rumpelstiltskin warned us."

"Well maybe he can warn you again." Regina says smugly.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying you're gonna sneak into Rumple's castle where he's being kept by the Wicked Witch of the West? I want to come! Katie exclaims.

"No way!" Regina exclaims.

"She wouldn't be helpful for breaking in, she's never been there. Belle has lived there on the other hand," Robin agrees with my mother, surprising me, considering all the death glares they have been shooting at each other ever since they met.

"Yes, I have lived there, but I wouldn't have the slightest idea of how to break in." Belle tells them.

Katie grin, "_I_, on the other hand, am great at sneaking around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her mother snaps.

"I snuck out all the time in Storybrooke to see Kyle. You never had a clue."

"Regina, she has magic as well, she could be useful." Charming agrees.

"I broke in there once before, Robin says.

Regina scowls, "Why are we even listening to him? He's a thief, not meant to be trusted."

Katie snorts, "Says the Evil Queen."

Regina turns away from her daughter and asks the man, "What are you even doing here?"

"Saving your ass. The castle deadly traps."

"Not more deadly than my magic," Regina replies testily.

"They are if you don't see them coming." Katie watches the exchange silently, finding her mother's attitude towards Robin quite amusing.

"Well, maybe I'm okay with taking my chances." Now Katie decides to cut in.

"I'm not so big on dying just yet, so I think he should come. Don't you agree Snow?" The girl beams at the pregnant princess, who agrees.

Regina scowls as Robin Hood and Katie smirk.

**Abby's POV**

When Katie and I wake up, Peter is nowhere to be found, but this time I'm not worried. My sister and I head over to Granny's where it's our turn to watch Henry. We hang out in the room before we decide to go downstairs and get some breakfast.

We exit the room and what I see makes me and my twin stop in shock. Henry isn't as affected by what we see, but he stops as well when he sees our mother. Standing in front us. Kissing Robin Hood. Katie-Cat's mouth drops open, and her eyes bug out of her head. I'm pretty sure I have a similar expression on my face. The green wooden door behind us swings shut behind us, making a small bang. Regina whirls around to see us.

"Henry, girls." She nervously tucks a strand of glossy black hair so similar to mine, behind her ear.

I don't say anything. I don't think Katie-Cat can either considering her mouth is still hanging open. I nudge her and she snaps it shut. A grin blooms on her face. "Well…"

Henry seems pretty awkward, and he clears his throat, "Excuse me, Madame Mayor."

He pushes past us and into the diner. Regina looks sadly at Henry and I give her a sympathetic smile. Then I remember that she doesn't really deserve a mother of the year award, and the expression drops from my face. I rush after Henry. A moment later, my sister follows, looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Ya know, it's moments like these that make me really wish I had my memories of the last year."

Before I can reply, Henry comes over with his mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey, where's my hot chocolate?" I ask indignantly.

"Sorry, sis," He smiles guiltily.

"It's alright Henry." I ruffle his hair affectionately and Kaitlin winces. She's known Henry longer than I have and it must be hard to not have him remember her.

"Abby, Katie-Cat, come here." I look up to see Peter motioning for us to come with him. I sigh. So much for spending the day with Henry. Katie gets up and heads to Peter and whispers something in his ear, grinning. Peter eyes widen and he grins. Henry follows me as I head over to them.

He looks from Peter to Katie and asks, "Are you two dating?"

"NO!" Peter exclaims quickly. Katie, on the other hand starts to laugh. I'm not so amused. She tries to say something, but is laughing too hard to get it out.

"Hey Henry, can you go with umm, Ruby for a little while? We'll have to hang out later." With that, I shove Peter and my laughing sister into the room where Emma, Regina, and the Charmings are gathered.

They all stare at us strangely when they see the strange expression on Peter's face and Katie, who is still laughing. She manages to choke out, "Your faces! They- they were hilarious."

Charming clears his throat. "As we were saying, why would Zelena send us all back to Storybrooke?"

Katie manages to calm herself down and drags me to the couch where we sit down. Peter sits down next to me and remarks, "Well, no one has ever succeeded in traveling through time. Maybe there's something about Storybrooke that makes it possible."

"What's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse that brought us here." My mother says.

"Why is that?" questions Snow, as she rubs her enormous belly, covered in a tan sweater.

"To do it you have to sacrifice the heart of the thing you love most. From what I gather, Zelena doesn't love much."

"Well, neither did you or Pan, but you both managed." Emma glances at Peter and me. "Kind of."

"Hey!" I glare at her.

"Perhaps you all discovered something in the missing year that could help you defeat Zelena," Peter suggests.

I catch on, "So she sent you all back to Storybrooke and wiped our memories so that you couldn't stop her."

"Then all you have to do is get your memories back! And Henry's along the way!" Katie finishes.

"So, all we need to do is break this curse."

"Well, thank goodness we have a Savior," Snow smiles at Emma.

Peter snorts, "Yes, thank goodness for that."

Katie and I elbow him simultaneously, then high five each other.

"But last time all I had to do was believe in magic and kiss Henry."

"But you've done both and nothing happened!" I exclaim.

Emma nods, "Exactly."

Regina snaps her fingers, "It's the belief. We need to get Henry to believe."

"Well, I would love to put on a magic show, but I'm fresh out of pixie dust." Peter mutters sarcastically. I elbow him again, harder this time.

He simply smiles at me brightly and kisses me softly, knowing how it makes me melt every time he kisses me. I refuse to respond and instead keep my lips clamped shut. He smirks continues to slowly kiss me and I suspect he would have kept trying if Katie hadn't sent a sharp burst of magic at us.

"Ouch!" I glare at my sister. Peter does the same.

She simply smirks, "That's what you get for trying suck off her face during a serious meeting."

The boy rolls his eyes and with a wave of his hand, my twin falls off the couch.

She stands up glaring, "Oh, you're going to get Pan." She raises her hand to strike back, but I put a shield up between them, getting tired of having to be the referee.

"You can try to mutilate each other _later_." I reprimand.

Katie sighs but agrees. Peter grins at me and kisses me on the cheek. "Yes, love."

I soften immediately. It's been a year since he's called me that. I miss it.

Emma brings the meeting back to order. "The book is what got me to believe. Henry's Storybrooke."

"Well then, let's find it!" Katie chirps.

**Yeah, I know this is short, but hopefully I can post again this week- probably a shorter chapter but still. Thanks to everyone who reads this! ILY**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Enchanted Forest- The missing year**

Kaitlin stands next to Belle as her mother approaches the door to Rumple's castle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Robin Hood warns.

Regina simply scoffs and turns back to the door, reaching up a hand.

Robin notches an arrow into his bow and shoots it at the door, missing Regina's head by an in inch. The real surprise it that the door is engulfed in flames the moment the arrow hits it. Of course Regina focuses on the fact that Robin's arrow was close to her head, regardless of the fact that it didn't hit her.

"That arrow almost took off my head!" she shouts at him.

"Well that door almost took off your arm so be grateful, Mom. I thought the teenagers were supposed to be the bratty ones, not their mothers." Katie snaps getting rather sick of her mom's attitude. She pushes past Robin and her mom, "Let's go."

They enter a lavishly decorated room with paintings and tapestries lining the wall, showing off Rumple's expensive tastes. A fire burns in the enormous fireplace on one side of the room. But what really grabs Katie's attention is the large wooden cage in the center of the room and the person inside it, spinning straw into gold. Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumple!" She exclaims and makes to rush toward the cage, but Robin grabs her shoulder firmly and holds her back.

The man, if you could even call him that, laughs madly and sings, "Rumple Bumple isn't here. Rumple Bumple gone my dear."

Katie chokes back a sob as she stares at the man who has been the father figure in her life for years. His skin is rough and scaly, a strange color. His nails are long and dark. He looks nothing like the Rumple she knew. He looks like the Dark One. That thought breaks her heart.

They all approach him cautiously. Robin's hand still tightly gripping her shoulder protectively.

"He really is back from the dead," Regina grins.

"Dead, dead. So much better dead."

"You don't mean that, Rumple," Katie sobs.

"He's lost his mind," David whispers.

"On the contrary! Now, I have two! Two minds. Mining time. Digging deeper in the grime." Rumple exclaims.

"What did she do to him?" Katie moans.

"We can fix him," Robin reassures her.

"Rumple, we need your help. Please, tell us how to stop Zelena!" Katie begs.

"Round and round the circle of time. Racing towards the finish line."

Regina huffs, "This isn't doing anything."

"How about you try Belle." Katie suggests.

Belle nods and walks over to the cage, leaning right in front of Rumple.

"Hey, Rumple. I know you're in there. How do we stop Zelena?" She grabs his hand and stares into his eyes.

He whispers, "Light."

"What?" Robin Hood releases her shoulder and Katie leans closer.

"Light. Magic."

Katie gasps, "Glinda! The good witch of the south! She was banished here! I remember reading about her in Rumple's shop!"

"Yes, dearie. Banished north of the dark forest."

"How do we find her?" Snow demands.

"Through the door, step inside. If pure of heart, she won't hide." Rumple sings and giggles.

Regina turns and leaves the room. Katie gives one last heartbreaking look at her adoptive father, then turns to leave, biting back tears.

**Abby's POV **

Peter and I sit watch as Katie ransacks the pawnshop for the second time, looking frantically for Henry's storybook.

"It's not here Katie-Cat. You might as well give up and start looking somewhere else."

"It has to be here! We have to find it!" Katie exclaims.

"Calm down Katie. We will find it. It's just not here." I take the box my sister is desperately rummaging through and place it gently on the table.

"Let's go report back to Regina, Emma, and the Charmings. We can all help brainstorm ideas for where else to look. We _will_ find it Katie-Cat. I promise you." I tell my sister before wrapping my arms around her and giving her a hug.

"Okay, we will find it." My twin repeats.

"Good. Now let's go. I take my sister's hand and grip it tightly, knowing how stressful this is for her. It not only involves her brother, but also her adoptive dad.

We enter the room to find that pretty much nothing has changed since we left.

"It's not at pawnshop," I announce.

"Well then where is it? It can't just disappear!" Katie exclaims, sinking on the couch next to Regina, who wraps an arm around her daughter. Katie is so in need of comfort that she seems to forget that she is supposed to be mad at our mom.

"But it can disappear," Snow mutters.

"What?" I question.

"The book, it appeared in my closet when Henry really needed it."

"Well then, let's go check out Snow's closet," Katie cheers up considerably now that we have an idea.

We all get up and head through the diner.

Emma stops next to Henry, who is sitting next to Leroy. Katie gives Leroy/Grumpy, one of the dwarves, a high five and starts chatting with him while I stand next to Henry.

"Hey kid, I've got to check out something. Stay here with Leroy, alright?"

Before Henry can reply, she is out the door. I follow, Katie and Peter in tow, after giving Henry a kiss on the head.

Henry follows us after a moment, "Where are you really going?"

Emma hesitates, "I'm following a lead."

"What lead? And why are you bringing Abigail with you?"

"It's… complicated."

"Is this about the person who killed my dad? Henry demands and I smile. He's a smart kid, still managing to figure things out, even with his memories gone.

"Yes." Emma replies reluctantly.

"Then tell me."

"We can't tell you right now Henry." I cut in, but Henry ignores me and continues to glare at Emma.

"You've been lying to me ever since we got here. I deserve to know the truth.

Emma explodes, "No you don't! I'm your mother and I know best. Understood?"

I am shocked. Emma has never reacted like this.

"Yeah- I think I do." Henry says softly.

Emma turns to leave, but Henry stops her. "Wait, can I have your keys? I want my game boy."

I roll my eyes. Henry has become obsessed with video games. He even got me into them. Emma tosses him the keys.

**Katie's POV**

Peter stares in wonder at the shoe boxes Abby has piled in his arms.

"Why do women keep their shoeboxes?" he asks, incredulous.

"Because, after true love, there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected." I look down from the shelf I am precariously balancing on to answer him.

"Duh," Abby adds, then places another shoebox on top of his pile. "Any sign of the book?"

"No," David replies from outside the closet. I don't think it's here."

"It's got to be!" I insist.

I find a wooden box and jump from the shelf, carrying it to the bed. "Maybe it's in here."

Emma opens it and rifles through the winter coats and scarves, "Nope, no book."

I get up, determined to check myself. It has to be in there. "Let me check."

I pull back the scarves and find Henry's book, just lying there innocently.

"Umm, it's right here Emma. How could you not see it?

"I- I don't know," Emma stutters.

I open the book. "I remember Henry mentioning chapters about OZ. I motion for Pan and my sister to follow me out of the room.

I didn't edit this, so sorry if there are any mistakes. Also, I know my chapters are getting shorter, but I'm just so busy. I've been in a writing mood today, so hopefully another chapter coming soon! Thanks to all the follows, favs & reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

**The Enchanted Forest- Katie's POV**

I watch my mother and the Charmings leave in the early morning darkness, then wait for a few minutes before I start to creep through the castle. I make it to the door, when a strong hand clamps on my arm.

"Where are you going?"

Robin Hood. I curse under my breath before turning to him with an innocent smile. "Nowhere. Just a breath of fresh air."

Robin smirks back, obviously not buying it. "Well, then you won't mind if I join you."

I clench my jaw, "Not at all."

We stroll in silence through the gardens, which have, miraculously remained intact during the curse.

"So, what's up with you and my mom?" I ask him slyly.

He smirks and asks, "What's up with you and that stable boy your mom hates almost as much as she hates me?"

I'm impressed. He managed to turn the tables.

"Oh, my mom doesn't exactly approve of my choice in boyfriends. He's a prankster and he pulled a few tricks on her in Storybrooke."

"He seems suspicious. Always hanging around, eavesdropping, he's gone a lot, too. Where does he go?"

Now that he mentions it, Kyle is gone a lot. I've been so busy that I haven't noticed it, but he's right. Kyle has been missing a lot lately.

I yawn and Robin steers me toward the castle. "Go back to bed, Katie. It's getting late. They'll be back later. It's too late now to follow them."

He knew exactly what I planned to do. Maybe he's not as bad as my mom makes him out to be.

I sleep in very late that night since I got no sleep the night before, planning ways to follow the Charmings and my mother. When I wake up, they are back, and the Charmings are searching like crazy for a way to get back to Storybrooke that doesn't involve the Dark Curse. Because of Rumple, I already know there isn't, and my mom seems to know it too, but the Charmings are determined. Thinking of Rumple makes it feel like someone is slicing open my chest. Then, I have to remind myself that he's alive, and that stabbing feeling drifts off slightly. I ignore that little fact that he is going slightly crazy and being controlled by an evil witch who also has my sister's boyfriend. I think it's safe to say that my life really sucks right now. At least I have Kyle.

After a few days of frantic searching, they decide that there is no other option, so I help my mother prepare the items necessary for the dark curse. Finally, it is ready.

I stand next to my mother, listening to Mary Margaret and David saying heartbreaking goodbyes. When they are finished, I have tears in my eyes.

"It's time." Mom says.

I blink rapidly, trying to dispel the tears threatening to spill and give David a hug, remembering all the good times we had in Storybrooke, before and after the curse.

Then, I stand by my mother as she takes David's heart out and hands it to Mary Margaret. When she crushes it, I squeeze my eyes shut and turn away. Snow runs to her husband, who lies dead on the ground.

My mother sighs and turns, "This won't be in vain. We will get back to Storybrooke. We will defeat-"

We all turn to see Zelena flying on an actual broomstick towards us. She lands in front of us gracefully.

"Hello, there Auntie Zelena."

She ignores me and says to my mother, "Did you really think you could enact the Dark Curse and I wouldn't know about it?"

"No, but I didn't really care," Mom sneers.

Zelena turns to Mary Margaret, "I'm afraid you sacrificed your dear husband for nothing."

That's when I sense a flicker of movement behind me. I turn, just in time to see Kyle pour something into the cauldron.

"What are you doing, Kyle?" I demand.

My boyfriend doesn't even look at me.

"Kyle!" I exclaim.

"She can't stop the curse." Mom says.

"But I can spice it up a bit. How does a forgetting potion sound?"

"Kyle, how could you do this?" I ask my boyfriend, well former boyfriend.

"Oh, Mr. Knightly was just doing as he was told."

The purple smoke billowing out of the cauldron is mixed with green. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my self before turning to glare at Zelena.

She smiles at us innocently, "Hm, sorry. Did you need your memories in the new land? Were you planning to stop me, or for that matter, recognize me? Well, I must be going. Come along Kyle."

Zelena waves her hand and Kyle disappears in a cloud of green smoke. Then, Zelena hops on her broomstick and flies away as I glare at her retreating back.

**Storybrooke- Katie's POV**

I rush out of Henry's room and into the diner, where everyone is sitting nervously on barstools, "He's gone! And so are Emma's car keys."

"What do you mean he's gone?" I snap and turns to Emma. "Look what you did! This is all because you yelled at him."

"Now is not the time!" Abby grab Emma's phone. "Emma's got GPS on his phone." With a few taps to the screen, a small map appears, along with an icon that says 'Henry'. She shows Emma the phone. "He's at the docks."

I hop off the stool and heads to the door, Abby and Peter in tow, "Let's go."

**Abby's POV**

When we arrive at the docks, the first thing we hear are the screeching of flying monkeys. Then gun shots. We all rush to the boat house where the sounds are coming from, I burst into the large room, just in time to see a flying monkey head towards Henry. Without thinking, I launch a fireball towards the monkey, and it explodes.

Everyone else rushes in behind me. Peter explodes another monkey and Regina pulls out a fireball, just like the one I did, and hurls it at a monkey saying, "I never liked pets."

When the monkeys are all gone, Emma and I rush towards Henry.

"Henry!" I exclaim. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Y-yeah, what just happened? What were those things? How did Abby do that?"

I bite my lip. I sense Peter coming up behind me and he wraps his arms around me. I lean against him, wondering how Emma is going to do this.

"It will all make sense in a minute," Emma reassures the panicked boy, and I groan inwardly. That's a great way to do this.

"I'm sorry I was keeping things from you. You need to know the truth." Emma extends the book to Henry.

"About fairy tales? I don't understand."

I leave Peter and come to stand next to Emma. "Henry, do you trust us?"

"Yeah, of course."

Emma takes over, "Then I need you to believe in magic." She pushes the book gently toward him. "Take it."

"It's a book." Henry looks doubtful.

"Oh, it's more than just a book," Katie pipes up from behind me.

Emma looks Henry in the eye, "Do you believe in me?"

Henry stares back at her before replying, "Yes."

"Then take it," I encourage.

Henry takes the book and the second his hands touch its worn, brown color, something in his eyes flash as all of his memories return.

He looks at Emma, "Mom?" then he turns to Regina and repeats "Mom!" She rushes over to hug him.

"Hey, what about your favorite babysitter?" Katie exclaims.

Henry grins at her "Kaitlin!"

She beams back and gives him a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you, little bro."

Katie releases him and gently shoves him toward Emma, "Now break the curse, Emma!"

With tears in her eyes, Emma leans down to kiss Henry's forehead, but before she can, there's a flash of green, and Henry disappears. I know who it is before I even see her.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt." There's the Wicked Witch herself, gripping a struggling and confused Henry. "Now, who wants to say goodbye first?"

"Hello Auntie Zelena," Katie sneers. "Give me my brother back!"

I watch my twin and Regina head toward Zelena, her hands raised and about to preform magic. I am about to join them, when I feel Peter grab my arms, holding me back. I glare at him, but he is stronger than me.

A second later, both my mother and sister are lying on the ground, silent. Peter finally releases me and I run to them, followed by Peter. I don't pay attention to Zelena, I am concentrated on my unconscious mother and sister.

When I do look up, I see smoke coming off of Zelena's hands. With an agonized cry, she releases Henry, and he comed barreling towards Emma and me.

I look from Emma to the raging witch. What did she do? Zelena's face, contorted with fury as she seethes, "Enjoy this moment together, because you don't have many left."

With a dramatic puff of green smoke, my dearest Auntie Zelena disappears.

I turn back to Katie and try to shake her awake as Henry does the same to Regina.

"Come on, Katie-Cat, wake up," I plead. Peter couches down beside me and takes my hand. I grip it tightly as I continue to attempt to wake up my twin.

Regina wakes up first. She gives Henry a hug before she notices my sister. "Oh, Kaitlin!" She leans down, and presses a hand on my sister's head. A moment later, she awakes with a groan. "Ugh, remind me to never do that again."

I give her a hug, "Definitely."

Regina gives her a hug as well.

"What is this? National Give Everyone Hugs Day?"

"What's wrong with hugs?" I ask her.

She frowns and bites her lip. "Nothing, nothing at all. I love hugs!" she cheers, albeit a little sarcastically.

Regina gives Henry another hug, "Oh, Henry, I will never let you go away again. I love you." She leans down and kisses Henry's forehead.

A wave ripples out from them and the force pushes me back. I stumble and hit Peter's chest. When I turn to face him, his eyes are wide. He simply stares at me.

"Regina broke the curse. Do you remember everything?" I ask Peter and my sister.

Katie opens and closes her mouth several times, but no words come out. She just nods.

"Yeah, everything. Zelena brought me back to life using dark, dark magic." Peter shudders. She used me to-" he breaks off and turns to Katie.

"Kyle," Katie whispers. "We need to find Kyle."

"Uh, why exactly do we need to find your boyfriend?" I question her.

"Because he's a dirty traitor, that's why! He was helping Zelena!" Peter exclaims.

"What?" I can't believe that Katie's sweet boyfriend was tricking her all this time. She was head over heels for him, it seemed.

"He tricked me. He slipped the potion into the curse. He's the reason no one had their memories when we came to Storybrooke. We need to find him."

"Wait, who cast the curse?"

"Snow and Charming did. Then, Zelena came and distracted us while Kyle slipped the potion in."

I swivel to look at the Charmings. "How are they both alive?"

Peter looks just as puzzled as I do. Katie answers, "Regina split Snow's heart. They loved each other so much that they could share one heart."

My eyes widen in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

Katie shrugs, "Uh, I don't quite know. Mom did it."

"Let's go find your _ex_-boyfriend and make him pay." The three of us march out of the boat house after telling Regina where we are going.

"How do we find him?" Peter asks.

Katie frowns, "Well, he'll know that I have my memories back and am very pissed at him, so he must be hiding."

"Abby knows how to find people." Peter suggests.

"Yeah, but I don't know Kyle well enough to find him." I protest.

"I think I can find him. Then, just find me." Katie closes her eyes and concentrates on her ex-boyfriend. A moment later, she disappears.

I grab Peter's hand and try to find my sister. When I think I have a sense of where she is, I disappear as well.


	20. Chapter 20

**Abby's POV**

When Peter and I appear at our destination, I am hit with the smell of chlorine and the sound of water, lapping against the edges of the pool. This must be the pool where all of Kaitlin's swim team practices were. My sister is a few yards ahead of Peter and me. He grasps my hand and holds me back when I start to move after her.

"Just wait. We're here if she needs us, but they need to talk alone."

I watch my sister's blonde head as she walks along the pool's edge to the diving boards. Kyle is standing at the top of the high dive. I frown. That probably isn't the safest place to be.

Katie stops at the ladder to the high dive and looks up at the redhead, scowling. She says something unintelligible and he doesn't reply. With a sigh, Katie climbs up the ladder to the high dive. She reaches the top step, and stops. I squeeze Peter's hand. Hard.

I can see Katie talking to Kyle. One of her hands is on the rail, the other is gesturing wildly. Kyle is pleading with her, but she won't have it. When she makes to climb down the stairs, he steps back slowly until he is at the edge of the high dive.

Kaitlin stops climbing, "NO, Kyle!"

Peter releases my hand and briskly walks closer to where my twin is standing helplessly on the ladder. Kyle reaches the edge, and dives off. My eyes widen, but I'm not too worried. He's a swimmer, it's not like he'll drown. But then, halfway to the water, he turns into a flying monkey and flies away, presumably to wherever Zelena is.

Katie stumbles down the rest of the steps. When she reaches the bottom, she slips, and falls off, but Peter is already there, and he catches her. I run over to them, nearly slipping once or twice on the wet pavement.

Peter is holding a trembling Katie. "It's alright Katie-Cat," He mutters awkwardly, not quite sure what to do with the crying girl.

When he looks up and notices me, he passes my shaking twin off to me. I hold her tightly as she cries, not minding that she is soaking my shirt. After a few minutes of crying softly, Katie composes herself. She straightens up and wipes her nose and eyes.

"I'm a mess aren't I? Crying over a boy." She wipes her eyes furiously and pulls out a compact mirror to inspect the damage to her face. Her mascara is running, her eyes are red and slightly swollen, and her hair is mussed. She wrinkles her nose.

"Well, come on. We've got things to do, places to see. Let's get a move on!" My sister marches toward the exit.

"Wow," Peter says. I shrug and follow after Katie.

**Katie's POV**

When I arrive at Kyle's location, I immediately realize where I am. The familiar scent of chlorine, the water splashing over the edge onto my shoes. I'm at the pool. Pre-Curse and even after Emma broke the curse, I practically lived at the pool. At least, that's what Rumple always said.

It's easy to spot Kyle's bright red hair. He's standing on the high dive. I scowl and head toward him, ready to give the dirty traitor a piece of my mind. I hear my sister and Pan arrive behind me, but I ignore them and approach my boyfriend. Sorry, _ex_-boyfriend.

When I reach the bottom of the high dive and look up at Kyle, I remember a similar situation two years ago, with Kyle on the high dive, trying to goad me into jumping off the high dive, with me flat out refusing. Kyle had been extremely impatient, and wouldn't back down until I finally agreed to jump off. I remember how sweet and patient he had been. What happened? Why did he decide to betray me?

"I need to talk to you Kyle. Now," I demand.

He looks down at me, with guilt written all over his face. I sigh, and remind myself how angry I am at him. I start to climb the ladder.

"Why, Kyle? Why'd you do it?"

"She made me, Kaitlin. I- I didn't have a choice. Believe me."

"You always have a choice, Kyle. You betrayed everyone. You betrayed me!" I exclaim. Staying angry at him is the only thing keeping me from breaking down.

"I didn't mean for anything bad to happen," Kyle protests feebly.

"You erased our memories! You ruined everything. Henry almost died! Neal actually did die! And it's all your fault!"

Kyle doesn't respond. I take a deep breath, and start to climb down the ladder, back to my sister and Pan.

"You leave me no choice then, Kaitlin." Kyle takes a few slow steps backward, toward the edge of the high dive.

I stop climbing down and frown at Kyle, "What are you doing? NO, Kyle!"

He reaches the edge, and plummets off, at a strange angle that I know will hurt when he hits the water. But he doesn't hit the water. Before he can, he turns into a flying monkey and zooms off.

I stare at his retreating form for a moment. Then I hear Pan.

"Come down, Katie."

I numbly make my way down the ladder to where my sister's boyfriend is waiting. I stumble on the last step, and fall, but Peter catches me.

The reality of what just happened settles in, and I begin to shake. I blink rapidly, trying to dispel the tears pooling in my eyes. Peter gives me a hug and I lean into his chest, remembering when Abby and I lived in Neverland. Peter was my best friend there, next to Abby of course. He was like the big brother I never had. Still is, now that he's dating my sister. Well, I think they're dating. They haven't technically put a label on their friendship. I know they love each other though. I may or may not have asked Tink to put a spell on them, to check if they are each other's True Loves.

Abby comes over and Peter transfers me to her. When she hugs me, the tears I have been desperately trying to hold back, begin to feel, and soon, I am sobbing into my sister's shoulder, soaking her shirt as I think of Kyle, and Neal, and everyone I've lost.

Finally, I decide it's time to stop this personal pity party and buck up. "I'm a mess aren't I? Crying over a boy."

After untangling myself from my sister's tight grip, I pull out a compact mirror and grimace at my appearance. I look like a mess. I need to get cleaned up and set my mind to the important task of defeating Zelena, so I won't have to think of Kyle.

"Well, come on. We've got things to do, places to see. Let's get a move on!" I storm toward the exit, followed by Pan and Abby. I've got lots to do today.

**Abby's POV**

I walk with Peter behind my sister, studying her determined stride. I can tell she is trying to avoid talking about it. That's the way she is. She tries to push away her emotions, and set her mind to a task. I'm not sure if that is necessarily a good thing.

Suddenly, Katie stops and turns around. "My car is at Rumple's shop. Let's go there, then we can drive to wherever Emma and the others are. Okay?"

"You have a car?" I question. Why have we been doing so much walking if she has a car?

She rolls her eyes and turns back around, striding down the street. "Duh," she calls over her shoulder.

"She's just acting like nothing happened." I tell Peter quietly.

"That's just the way she deals with it. She bottles it up and pushes it to the side." He replies.

"Well, if she keeps doing that, one day she'll explode." I tell him.

"You know, _she_ is right here and can hear every single thing you are saying about her." Katie calls back to us.

I look down, embarrassed to that she caught us.

Peter, not so much. "You know we're right Katie. You can't just pretend like it didn't happen."

Katie stops in front of the pawnshop. "You're such a hypocrite. That is exactly what you do." She unlocks the door, and goes in.

Peter and I exchange glances before entering the shop.

My sister is standing at the table in the back, skimming through pages in a book with a frown on her face.

"What are you doing Katie-Cat?" Peter asks.

She snaps the book shut, "Nothing."

Peter raises his eyebrows, "Kaitlin?"

The blonde ignores him and turns to me. "You know, Abby, you need a new hairstyle. You've got such pretty hair, you should wear it down once in a while."

She's very obviously changing the subject, but I decide to let it slide. I make a mental note to check out that book later. "What's wrong with my hair?"

Peter wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek. "Nothing is wrong with your hair. You're beautiful."

I smile and twirl around to face him. "I love you."

He smirks, "Oh, I know."

He leans down and kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back, forgetting about everything and everyone except Peter. Including my sister.

Katie clears her throat. We break apart and I wince, knowing she probably didn't want to see that just after she broke up with her boyfriend. She turns away and grabs keys from a hook near the back door. "Let's go. Emma texted me. Everyone's waiting for us."

We file out the back door where a shiny and expensive looking blue Prius is sitting in the back parking lot.

I whistle, "Nice."

"Yeah, nothing but the best for the daughter of the richest man in town," Katie says softly.

I hop into the passenger seat and Peter slides into the back. After a moment, Katie jumps into the passenger seat and starts the car. A picture of her with Kyle is on the dashboard. She stares at it for a moment before it bursts into flames. A moment later, all that remains is a smile pile of ashes where the picture once stood.

As Katie pulls out of the parking lot, a phone rings.

"Could you answer Abby?" My sister hands me her iPhone and I check the screen which proclaims, 'Emma' above the blonde woman's picture.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Kaitlin?"

"Umm, Abby actually."

"Are you with Pan and Kaitlin?" Before I can reply, she continues. "Well, you need to get over to the hospital right now. Mary Margaret's in labor."

**I made a new cover! Also, I finally decided on who should play the twins. Crystal Reed plays the part of Abby (she's on the cover) and Claire Holt plays Kaitlin. What do you think?**


End file.
